Crisis on Earth X Rewritten
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: Crisis on Earth X with a Lauriver twist. I've been thinking about how the crossover might've been different if Laurel was the Black Canary instead of Dinah. How might things on both Earth One and Earth X have been different if the real Black Canary had been there? Read inside for more background info. Better than the summary suggests. And yes I will be continuing Another Arrow.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a little background info, Laurel did not die when Darhk attacked her, since Oliver noticed that someone, who he now suspected to either be Chase or Helix, messed with her machines and thus was able to prevent an embolism from forming, but killed Darhk nonetheless. Flashpoint still happened and Laurel is now a meta with a sonic scream because of it, though it is not why she is alive, Thea rejoined the team after dealing with Prometheus, and since Laurel is still alive, Dinah was never recruited to the team, Oliver and Laurel are dating and William loves having Laurel in his life, since she filled the role of his mother quite nicely, though everything else is more or less the same.**

 **And now, the Rewritten version of Crisis on Earth X:**

* * *

Oliver had just returned to the bunker after dealing with a ninja problem in the city when he noticed his girlfriend Laurel Lance waiting for him.

"Did I forget something?" Oliver asked.

"We still need to RSVP to Barry and Iris's wedding." Laurel said.

"Of course we're going." Oliver said, offended that anyone would think he'd miss one of his closest friend's wedding.

"I figured, but still." Laurel said.

"Raisa is all set to watch William while we're gone." Oliver said.

"Great, then let's get going, Felicity has already left." Laurel said.

"Yeah, kind of surprised John wasn't invited." Oliver said.

"Well, I guess someone has to keep an eye on the others while we're gone." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as she checked the going box of the RSVP card.

* * *

Now in Central city, Iris, Caitlin, Felicity, Laurel and Kara were all in a salon, having a spa day.

"Iris, you are really glowing." Laurel said to the bride.

"Aw." Iris said.

"Wait, it's pregnant women who glow, brides blush." Caitlin corrected.

"Right. Blushing bride I can do, the other one, not just yet." Iris said.

"Oh, It doesn't get better than this, ladies." Felicity said.

"I know. It feels so good to just be away from it all." Kara agreed.

"- Where's Mon-El?" Iris asked.

"You know what? It's a long story, but thank you for letting me bring my sister as my plus-one." Kara sighed.

"Yeah. Absolutely. I'm actually really excited to meet her." Iris said as the file the stylist was using on Kara shorted out.

"Uh Oh, I'm sorry. I should have warned you. I take a lot of keratin. - Super strong nails." Kara covered.

"- So, um, you and Oliver?" Iris asked Laurel.

"What?" Laurel asked.

"You guys next, you think, to walk down the aisle?" Caitlin asked.

"Maybe once the city is not being attacked and Oliver is no longer under indictment and he's spent enough time with his son who is still mourning the loss of his mother." Laurel said.

"- So, any day now." Felicity said.

"- Any day now. But even so, considering the last time I brought anything even remotely related to getting married up to Oliver, he took my sister on the Queen's Gambit, so now, I'm waiting for him to bring it up." Laurel said Iris nodded.

"Well, cheers, Iris, to your big day." Kara said.

"To your big day." all the ladies said as they held out glasses of champagne, except for Laurel, who just had water.

"Cheers." they all said.

"- Thanks, girls. - Cheers to you." Iris said.

* * *

"You know, I mean, I've been in love with Iris since I was ten. How am I supposed to fit all that love into one vow? I've already written 38 pages, single spaced." Barry said to Oliver as they got fitted for tuxes at a tailor.

"You could always speed-read it." Oliver suggested as he came out from the changing area.

"No, no one would understand me. I don't know what to do, man, I need help."Barry said.

"Barry, when you're up there, - and you look into her eyes - Damn. the words will come. And if they don't, the look on your face will tell her everything that she needs to know. You clean up nice, my friend." Oliver said.

"Thanks. Yeah, you, too." Barry chuckled.

"I can't believe you're really doing this." Oliver said.

"Yeah, man. What can I say, I got the girl. And, so did you. You ever think about making it official?" Barry asked.

"The last time I tried to get married, it all fell apart." Oliver said, referring to his romance with Felicity.

"Still, it's a different girl this time and let's face it, you've been in love with Laurel just as long as, if not longer, than I've been in love with Iris.

"Still, I think that with everything going on right now, it's just not the right time." Oliver said.

"- You love her?" Barry asked.

"- I love her so much." Oliver confirmed.

"Put a ring on her. People like us are always going to be getting into trouble, right? Having someone we love by our side just makes getting out of that trouble that much easier. We have something to fight for," Barry said before sighing, "If I can have my happy ending, so can you. I promise."

"I'm supposed to be the all-knowing mentor." Oliver joked.

"I have been known to catch up." Barry said with a grin and Oliver barely even chuckled at the joke.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Barry and Iris were having their rehearsal dinner at Jitters and members of the different teams were there. From team Flash, aside from Barry and Iris of course, were Cisco, Caitlin, Wally, Joe and Harry. From Team Arrow was Oliver, Laurel and Felicity. From the Legends were Sara, Ray **(I was kind of surprised he wasn't on the list, considering how much he seemed to have bonded with Team Flash back in Season 1)** , Stein, Jax and Mick. And from Earth 38 was Kara and her sister Alex. Also in attendance were Stein's wife Clarissa and his daughter Lily.

"Hey, Sara." Laurel said happily as she hugged her sister.

"Hey Laurel, how are things in Star City?" Sara asked.

"As one can expect." Laurel said as more people joined them.

* * *

Barry and Kara were talking on the raised platform after noticing how hard Alex seemed to be hitting the booze.

"Thanks for having us." Kara said to Barry.

"Of course. Um, actually, I wanted to ask you for a favor. By the way, your sister seems to be tipping the elbow pretty heavy." Barry noted.

"Oh, that's fine." Kara said.

"Oh." Barry nodded.

"No one can drink Alex under a table. She's just had a rough go of it lately." Kara said.

"She's not the only one, I'm guessing. I just noticed you don't have your plus-one with you." Barry said at Kara's look.

"Oh, I am pluses zero these days." Kara said.

"Sorry. What happened with Mon-El?" Barry asked, since the last time he'd seen them, they were really happy together.

"What didn't happen?" Kara scoffed.

"- The end of the world." She said.

"- Faced that three times." Barry said.

"- Time travel." Kara added.

"- I've been there, a lot." Barry said, remembering his mistake with Flashpoint.

"He's married to someone else." Kara said, finally leaving Barry with nothing to say.

"Uh-oh. That's I've got nothing for that. I'm sorry." Barry said.

"I mean, it's my own fault." Kara insisted, causing Barry to laugh.

"I keep forgetting that my life should only be about Supergirl, but then, you know, life keeps finding a way to remind me." Kara said.

"I finally got Oliver to admit it's okay to have love in his life, now I've got to convince you, too?" Barry asked with a grin.

"Barry, it's different for you guys, you're human." Kara protested.

"And you're what? Other than an alien, I mean." Barry asked.

"You know. Alone." Kara said before changing the subject.

"Anyway, what was the favor you wanted to ask me?" she asked.

"Oh, um The last adventure that we had together, I learned about a very cool, new, non-superpower - ability that you have." Barry said.

"- Yes." Kara asked, wondering where he was going with this.

"I was wondering if you might mind breaking it out?" Barry asked and Kara smiled.

"I'd be honored Barry." Kara assured him.

* * *

"Can I have everybody's attention for a second?" Joe asked, getting everyone's attention.

"What can I possibly say about Barry and Iris that everyone in this room doesn't already know? How they're special, and kind, and brave. But we all know that, so, I'm gonna talk to you all about somebody you might not know. Me. For the longest time, I have been happy just to be Dad to these two. And then Wally comes along and Then watching them face what they have in the last few years with grace, and trust, and love, so much love You see two people who love like that and you want it, too." Joe said.

"- Oh, I'm in this speech." his girlfriend Cecille said.

"- Yes, you are. So, Barry, Iris, thank you for showing me how to love again. For showing me that love is the most important thing we have." Joe said with a smile as they all raised their glasses as a toast to them.

"To Barry and Iris." Joe said.

"To Barry and Iris." everyone said as they drank.

"That was a nice speech." Laurel said to Oliver, who nodded his agreement.

"Perfect speech because it came from his heart. I swear, back in the day, I think my dad rewrote a speech to give at our wedding at least 10 times." Oliver said and Laurel chuckled.

"I don't think that either of us was really ready for that type of commitment back then. Especially considering how we weren't as in sync as we thought." Laurel said.

"What about now?" Oliver said asked, causing her to stutter on her club soda.

"What?" Laurel asked.

"I'm not trying to make you feel pressured or anything Laurel, but, neither of us are the same people we were 11 years ago and I don't know about you, but I'm ready for that type of commitment." Oliver said.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, I mean, I didn't want to draw attention away from Barry and Iris and the last time I went for a big proposal, my fiance got shot, so I thought I'd make this one short." Oliver said and Laurel smiled.

"You sure you're ready for this? After all, the last time we talked about marriage, that was the beginning of the end for us." Laurel said.

"Well to be fair, I was an arrogant jackass who didn't deserve you. I'd like to think that I do now, but I'm still not sure." Oliver said, only to have Laurel press her lips up against his to shut him up.

"Oliver, I've been waiting for you to ask me that since we got back together. Yes, I will marry you, so long as you're sure you're ready for that." Laurel said.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life." Oliver told her as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

"This doesn't look like the ring you gave Felicity." Laurel said.

"That's because this was the ring my father gave to my mother when he proposed. I thought it would be more meaningful." Oliver said and Laurel smiled, but stopped him from putting the ring on her finger.

"What, I thought you wanted to marry me?" Oliver asked.

"I do, I just think that we should wait until after Barry and Iris's wedding to put a ring on it, since this is their weekend, so we shouldn't draw the attention away from them." Laurel said and Oliver nodded as he discreetly placed the ring back in his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was the wedding and now everyone was arriving at the church, though Laurel noticed that Kara's sister Alex seemed to be going to extreme lengths to avoid Sara.

"Hey, why is Kara's sister trying to avoid you?" Laurel asked Sara.

"Look, things between us got well, _heated_ , last night, we'd both had a bit too much to drink and well, I think you can put the rest together." Sara said, knowing Laurel would just try to pry it out of her until she gave in.

"Okay, and I'm guessing she's not much of a one night stand type of girl?" Laurel asked.

"I guess not. But anyways, let's head inside." Sara said as the sisters walked inside the church.

* * *

After everyone had gotten settled into their seats and Barry had taken his place at the altar, along with Cisco and Oliver serving as his groomsmen and Caitlin and Felicity serving as bridesmaids as Kara made her way over to where the band was positioned and she began to sing.

"Can't say how the days Will unfold Can't change what the Future may hold But I want you in it Every hour, every minute This world can race by far too fast Hard to see While it's all flying past But it's clear now You're standing here now I am meant to be Wherever you are next to me All I want to do Is come running home to you Come running home to you And all my life I promise to Keep running home to you." Kara sang as Iris came walking down the aisle with Joe

When they arrived, Joe walked up to Barry and whispered "I wish your parents were here to see this."

"They are." Barry whispered back as Iris reached the top of the steps and Barry lifted her veil as they turned to face each other.

"Everyone, please be seated. Welcome to you all. I'm honored to be presiding over the wedding of Barry Allen and Iris West. Although I don't know them well, I know that this is a good match. How do I know that?" the minister asked before clearing his throat, "Well, because of you, because of all of you. Looking out at their friends - and their family -" either noticing or ignoring the fact that Mick had fallen asleep, "and seeing the joy on all your faces, seeing how happy you are for them, tells me everything I need to know. It tells me that these two people deserve to be together. They deserve to be happy and fulfilled. And they deserve a long life together. And now to the standard housekeeping. Does anyone have just cause why these two should not be married? Speak now, or forever hold your peace." the minister said and was promptly answered by being disintegrated by heat vision, causing panic to arise as everyone, including Mick, who'd been awoken by the sound, rose and turned to see Nazis enter, all of them having their weapons aimed at them and being led by Prometheus, a man in what looked like a black version of Oliver's Green Arrow suit, a man who was clearly a speedster in some sort of yellow suit and a flying blonde woman who was wearing a black version of the Supergirl suit, all of them bearing the Nazi symbol.

"Peace is overrated." the flying woman said from behind her mask, which clearly filtered her voice.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Iris complained.

"Nazis?" Oliver asked.

"I hate Nazis." Oliver, Barry and Kara all said at once.

* * *

The Nazis fired bullets in every direction as Barry and Wally sped around catching bullets.

"Get them out of here now." Barry said to Wally, who nodded and sped off, getting people out of there as Iris, Joe, Harry and Felicity also helped with the evacua

"So, you can catch bullets huh? Well let's see if you can catch me." the mysterious speedster said as he sped off.

"Oh, I will." Barry said as a familiar scene of red and yellow lightning began speeding around the room as Jax and Stein merged into Firestorm and began shooting Nazis with fireballs.

"Get everybody out of here!" Kara said as she pulled off her glasses.

Alex and Sara both tore the bottoms of their dresses in order to move around better as they joined the fight.

"Good thing I brought this." Laurel muttered as she reached into her bag and pulled out her sonic device **(the one Curtis had made for Dinah in the original universe)** and put it on her neck and unleashed her Canary cry.

"I think it's time you introduce these guys to your mean roommate." Cisco said to Caitlin as he pulled off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves to start vibing.

Caitlin nodded as she closed her eyes and suddenly, her skin went pale, her lips turned blue, her hair turned white and her eyes turned silver.

"Where did she find this outfit?" Killer Frost asked with distaste as she began shooting ice shards at the enemy.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Mick shouted enthusiastically as he pulled out his gun and began torching Nazis.

"Who are you?" Kara asked the flying woman.

"Come find out." she challenged, just to have Kara fly at her and with that, they were gone through a new hole in the roof.

After seeing the archer in black on the terrace shooting them from above, Oliver was suddenly glad he'd gotten Cisco to hide a quiver in his suit jacket as he flicked his wrist and his bow popped out from within his sleeve.

* * *

Sara and Alex were dealing with Nazis when they were approached by Prometheus, who unsheathed his sword.

"One wedding, two funerals." He said as he charged.

The other archer was about to kill Harry and some of the civilians he was helping to safety when suddenly, a green arrow intercepted his red one.

Harry looked over at Oliver, who nodded at him and he nodded back.

Sara grabbed some sort of vase and chain that she swung as a mace against Prometheus as she and Alex engaged him as Alex grabbed his sword.

Barry was speeding throughout the city after the other speedster, but he seemed to be just as fast as him and he could tell that Kara was having similar difficulties with the other flying woman.

* * *

Firestorm was flying all around the church, shooting fireballs at Nazis as Cisco hit them with vibe blasts and Mick just roasted them with his gun, Laurel was knocking them back with her sonic cry, along with engaging them with the collapsible tonfas she'd kept in her purse, and Killer Frost created a blade of ice on her hand and began slicing them down as Wally sped around the room, taking out Nazis until he caught one of the arrows that the other archer was shooting and was about to toss it back at him, only for it to zap him.

Oliver decided to finally take the offensive and shouted to Cisco "Cisco, up top I need a breach!"

Cisco obliged him and Oliver jumped through the breach and fired an arrow at his opponent on his way out as they engaged in hand to hand combat and Oliver found that this guy's skills were equal to his own.

Sara and Alex managed to take out Prometheus as Kara was tossed back into the church, with some of the debris knocking out Cisco, but before the Nazis could take him out, Barry, who'd lost the other speedster in the city, took them out as the other flying woman entered.

"Stay down." she said, but Kara just looked pissed as she turned around and using a move none of them except Alex had seen before, performed a thunderclap, disorienting the other woman and punching her, sending her flying, causing Oliver's opponent to stop the fight and jump down to her.

"Fall back. Everybody fall back." he ordered as he dropped smoke bombs, covering their escape and leaving everyone else shocked.

"Best wedding ever." Mick said in delight that he'd gotten to use his gun as all the others looked around.

* * *

 **I know some people were hoping for Earth X Laurel to be the woman member of the Nazi trio, I kept it as Kara X because even though I will be including Laurel X in this fanfic, I have a different idea in mind for her.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sara and Jax were pushing a cuffed Prometheus through STAR labs in to a cell in the Pipeline and as the others regrouped in the cortex.

"So, what's the game plan?" Wally asked.

"There is none yet. Whoever attacked us knows who we are, so I think just get Joe and Cecile as far away as possible." Barry said.

"Oh, no way, man. I have to help out. Come on." Wally protested.

"You're helping by keeping our family safe." Barry said.

"He's right. Until we know what these people want, nobody's safe." Joe said and Wally reluctantly nodded as he sped Joe out of there as Mick, Sara and Jax entered the Cortex.

"You wiped the minds of the guests at the wedding?" Oliver asked, since they'd all blown their covers at the wedding.

"Yep. Everyone's secret identity remains secret." Mick assured them.

"Any idea where they fled?" Barry asked.

"No. I flew over the entire city, there's no trace of them." Kara said.

"Well, clearly they attacked because you all were there." Iris said.

"Killers, heroes, then what?" Barry asked.

"If I know my history, ethnic cleansing, world domination." Felicity said from where she was standing with Oliver and Laurel, especially concerned due to her heritage as a Jew.

"Make America Aryan again." Jax said.

"Which it never was." Caitlin said.

"Hashtag "melting pot"." Iris said.

"I hate Nazis." Mick said.

"Their appearance seems quite a severe course of action in support of a cause that was defeated over 70 years ago." Stein said.

"Apparently they didn't know about the Yalta Conference." Barry said.

"What's a Yalta?" Mick asked.

"That woman didn't seem surprised to see me." Kara pointed out.

"How did she even know you were on this Earth?" Alex asked.

"And how was she as strong as you? I didn't think that was possible." Laurel said.

"And there was that other speedster. I swear, with the red lightning and yellow suit, I felt like I was facing Thawne again." Barry said.

"How was he as fast as you? Unless he'd also 6 months in the speed force, that shouldn't be possible." Caitlin said.

"That archer matched me, shot for shot. You know, I think it's time we got some answers." Oliver said as he looked over at the monitor that showed Prometheus in his cell.

"Yeah, he ain't exactly talking." Jax said.

"So let's make him talk." Oliver said bluntly.

* * *

Oliver, Laurel, Felicity, Barry, Iris, Sara and Kara all stood in the pipeline in front of Prometheus's cell and saw him remove his mask and Oliver and Laurel were especially shocked when they saw who it was.

"No, it can't be." Laurel said, telling herself this was a bad dream.

"Who is that?" Barry asked.

"That's Tommy Merlyn." Sara said, since she and Felicity also recognized him, they just weren't as affected by this as Oliver and Laurel were.

"Who is Tommy Merlyn?" Barry asked.

"My exboyfriend." Laurel said.

"Along with Thea's other brother. And my best friend. He died almost 5 years ago." Oliver said, the guilt and pain of Tommy's death hitting him like it had just happened all over again.

"We're gonna need a moment alone." Laurel said, gesturing to herself and Oliver and the other nodded as they left them alone.

* * *

"He's a crony." Mick said.

"Anachronism." Sara corrected.

"That's what I said." Mick said, much to the other's confusion.

"Lately we've been dealing with anachronisms. It's people and things displaced throughout time." Sara explained.

"Ok, but why would Nazis from 1945 want to crash my wedding?" Iris asked.

"Crab legs. They were delicious." Mick said and Sara actually shrugged like it was a real possibility.

"Well, Iris has a point, though. If they're out of time, they would've targeted the military or law enforcement." Alex pointed out.

"Tommy was plucked from 5 years ago and put in the Prometheus wardrobe. That doesn't make any sense." Felicity added.

"It does if we're not dealing with an anachronism." Caitlin said.

"Visitors from another earth?" Barry said, catching on to her train of thought.

"Whoa. There are more than one?" Jax asked.

"There are 52, actually." Kara said.

"52 known earths anyways. I'm sure that there are plenty of those we have yet to discover. Though I'm hard pressed to think of one where Nazis are ascendant." Stein said.

"I can." Harry said, causing them all to look at him.

"There's a 53rd earth, and it's called Earth X," Harry said as he pulled up the data his earth had on Earth X onto the computers, "It doesn't have a designation because it's a place so awful, so horrific, no sane person would ever travel there. It's basically Earth 1, same history, same timeline with one crucial and critical difference." Harry said, leaving it up to them to guess, though they all had a feeling they knew what it was.

"So let me hypothesize. The Nazis developed the atomic bomb before the United States did, and they were more than happy to use it." Stein said, confirming their fears.

"Yes, the Nazis won the war, and New York, London, Paris, Moscow all obliterated. The SS set up outposts not only all throughout Europe but also all throughout the Americas, and Hitler continued his brutal reign aided by prime ministers and presidents sympathetic to him until his death in 1994." Harry confirmed.

"Now they're not happy ruling just one earth." Felicity said.

"God. This is making me physically ill." Stein said.

"Yeah, the line starts behind me." Felicity said.

"We have to find them." Iris said.

"I mean, do you think they're using the breach to hop between worlds?" Caitlin asked.

"That or they're operating from a staging area somewhere in Central City or close by." Alex theorized.

"Well, good thing we have a metric ton of smart people in this building and Rory. Let's get to work on finding our new friends from EarthX." Barry said.

* * *

"Earth X?" Laurel asked.

"That's right.

And I'm dead on this earth. I'd almost prefer that. I was born into the Reich. The whole world is the Fatherland. We don't have elementary schools and summer camps. We have youth groups, military training. We all grow up without choice." Tommy said, much to their horror.

"You have a choice now. You can tell us where the others from Earth X are." Oliver said.

"On my Earth, you are my best friend. I would die for you." Tommy said to Oliver.

"What about me?" Laurel asked, wondering why Tommy didn't say that about her.

"We never interacted much, since while we had the same education, we grew up in different circle." Tommy X said before turning to Oliver.

"But you Oliver, you're the closest thing I have to a brother. I would always put your life ahead of mine." Tommy said.

"I would've died for you." Oliver said to Tommy.

"Would have?" he asked.

"You beat me to it. I lost you. It was like- it was like losing a limb. And You weren't just my best friend. Tommy, you were my brother and you sacrificed yourself for a woman that we both loved. And I was there, and I had you right here. You were a good man here. And I believe that you still can be." Oliver said, remembering that horrible day, watching Tommy die right in front of him, a piece of wood jammed in his chest and Laurel likewise remembered the pain of feeling responsible for Tommy's death, since if she hadn't had been in CNRI that day, Tommy never would've gone in after her.

"No. You don't understand. If I-if I talk, if I break, the Fuehrer will kill my father. He'll kill my mother, everyone that I love." Tommy said.

"I will not let that happen. I will stop him." Oliver insisted.

"Do you think you can do that?" Tommy asked.

"I promise you that I can do that." Oliver insisted.

"Then you really are a special kind of idiot." Tommy said with a sly grin.

"Your naivete would be charming if your weakness wasn't so pathetic. Is this how it is on your planet- everybody swayed by sentiment? Is everyone here really so weak? The Reich will change that. The weak will be eliminated. Your entire world will be enslaved, but you, you You won't be around to witness it. He is going to feel your skull crack under the weight of his boot. Everyone you care about, everyone you love, they're going to die badly In ways that would give even monsters nightmares," Tommy chuckled before continuing, "I really wish that I could live to see it." Tommy said and both Oliver and Laurel knew what that meant as Tommy bit down on something in his cheek.

"No." Laurel shouted.

"T-Tommy, don't!" Oliver said as he opened the door, but it was too late and they'd lost him, again.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're kidding me. Are you kidding me? This feels like a really bad wedding prank." Curtis asked Felicity after she filled him on the situation via communicator.

"No, I wish." Felicity said.

"You want us to come, then? I mean, Dig's on the mend, but Thea, Rene, and I can be up there in a what's another word for "Flash"?" Curtis asked.

"No, I need you guys in the bunker, expanding our search for the EarthXers. I linked S.T.A.R. Labs' system up with ours so you can know what's going on as we do." Felicity said.

"Copy that. I will get to work on hacking Palmer Tech's spectrometersheh to help the search for Nazis." Curtis said and Felicity nodded,

"See you soon." Felicity said as she hung up and she noticed Oliver enter the room.

"Hey, Caitlin and Wells are trying to track down the EarthXers using some sort of dimensional something. Vibrations. I told Curtis to do the same thing with quantum field analysis. I'm sorry about Tommy." Felicity said.

"It wasn't Tommy." Oliver said, though she knew him well enough to know he was shaken.

He said that they are trying to mount some sort of invasion." Oliver said.

"How's Laurel holding up with what happened?" Felicity asked, changing the subject.

"Hard. She's always blamed herself for what happened to our Tommy and this just brings that pain back to the surface." Oliver said.

"Just another thing you 2 have in common right. Must be why you work so well together both in the field and as a couple." Felicity said and Oliver chuckled.

"Felicity Smoak, are you jealous?" Oliver asked with a smile and she chuckled.

"No, contrary to popular belief, I'm glad that you found happiness with Laurel. After seeing you 2 together, I realize that we were never like that. Our relationship wouldn't have lasted, since we're so different. I'm happy that you found someone who can actually handle all parts of you. And honestly, I feel kind of bad that I stood in the way of that." Felicity said and Oliver chuckled.

"Thanks, but it wasn't really your fault. I settled for you because back then, I didn't truly think I deserved to be with Laurel. Now, I feel like I do." Oliver said.

"Then you should put a ring on her." Felicity said.

"I actually did propose to her last night." Oliver said.

"Did she not say yes?" Felicity asked.

"No, she did, but since this is Barry and Iris's big weekend, or rather was before it became just another day at the office, we decided to wait until after the wedding to announce it." Oliver said and Felicity nodded.

"Well, I'm happy for you and hopefully that engagement goes better than ours did." Felicity said as Oliver smiled and walked away.

* * *

"Felicity's got her friend working on Palmer Technology's spectrometry satellites." Jax said as he, Harry and Caitlin worked in Cisco's workshop to try and find a way to locate their Nazi friends.

"Ok, but what about the Waverider? I mean, a time traveling spaceship must have some sort of tracking technology that we can use." Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, not exactly. It's, uh, it's in the stone age." Jax asked and then at the incredulous looks he got, he added, "Oh, like, literally in the stone age."

"Ok. Well, parallel earth jumping is kind of Cisco's specialty." Caitlin said.

"And since he's so busy being unconscious right now, I guess we're on our own." Harry said as Stein entered the lab.

"Oh, perfect timing, man. We're trying to find the guys from EarthX, and we're coming up with nothing." Jax said.

"I'm sorry. Would you excuse us for a moment?" Stein asked and Caitlin and Harry realized he was talking talking to them.

"Happily. We don't want to step on whatever." Harry said.

"Come on, Harry." Caitlin said as she dragged him out.

"Grey, we got Nazis from a parallel earth running around. We don't have time for." Jax said, only to have Stein interrupt him.

"Which is precisely why we cannot afford to be at odds with each other right now. I hardly need a psychic connection to know that you're upset with me, but I could stand to know why." Stein said.

"Just forget about it, man." Jax said, not wanting to get into it.

"It would make some sense if my decision to be with my family forced you to leave the Waverider, but I accounted for that variable, and yet you're you're still upset." Stein said.

"You just don't get it." Jax said.

"No, I don't get it. My retirement requires you to give up nothing." Stein insisted.

"It requires me to give up you, Grey. Look, I thought I made my peace with it. I thought, "Ok, fine. I'll stay on the Waverider. "Maybe I can't be Firestorm, but I can still be a Legend. " But then it hit me. I still can't be Firestorm and I can't be a Legend with you. I never knew my father, but I got to know you. You're the closest thing I've got to a dad, and now you're leaving." Jax admitted, shocking Stein, since he couldn't believe he'd been so caught up in reuniting with some members of his family that he'd forgotten how another might feel about it.

* * *

"Any idea how long it will be until the brainiacs find these Nazis?" Iris asked Laurel as they sat in the cortex.

"I'm kind of afraid of asking, considering how tense things seem to be with them right now." Laurel said.

"Hey, since we have a moment alone, there's something that I've been wanting to ask you since last night." Iris said.

"Shoot." Laurel said.

"I may or may not have noticed Oliver slipping a ring into his pocket last night." Iris said.

"Yes, he proposed to me." Laurel said.

"I'm guessing you didn't say yes." Iris said.

"Actually I did." Laurel said.

"Then why aren't you wearing a ring?" Iris asked.

"I honestly thought I would be wearing it by now. I told Oliver I wanted to wait to announce it until after your wedding, in order to keep from drawing attention away from you and Barry." Laurel explained.

"Thank you. And that's just another reason why we need to get these Earth Xers done with soon, so that you can finally put a ring on that finger." Iris said and Laurel laughed as the computers beeped and Felicity entered.

"A break-in at Dayton Optical Systems?" Felicity saaid.

"Ohh! I know this sounds terrible, but maybe we should let the police handle it. I mean, we need our peeps to focus on the Nazis." Iris said.

"This is Nazis." Felicity said.

"How do you know?" Laurel asked as Felicity brought the security footage up for them to see.

"I'll go get Barry." Iris said.

"Yeah, ok. I'll get Oliver to." Laurel said as the 2 walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

The Flash sped to the location at the same time Supergirl landed there and they just waited and Supergirl even began whistling as Green Arrow arrived on his motorcycle.

"Just a quick reminder, super speed- I don't have it." Green Arrow said.

"Noted." Supergirl said as they walked forward.

"So what do we know about this place? Why are the Earth-Xers targeting it?" Flash asked.

"Because They had something we need." Black Arrow said as he, the flying woman and the speedster approached them, the speedster holding something.

"Whatever you stole." Green Arrow said.

"We're gonna want it back." Flash said.

"Your confidence is predictable. You've faced some of the greatest evils known to man, and you've defeated them, but if you think so highly of yourselves that you can defeat any threat that comes your way How do you feel about us?" Black Arrow asked as he down his hood and the other speedster stopped vibrating and removed his cowl and all 3 of them turned off their masks to reveal the faces of Kara, Oliver and Barry.

* * *

"This is sick." Green Arrow said.

"To look at your reflection and see only weakness. I agree." Oliver X said.

"You looked surprised Barry. What, you thought you were the only Barry Allen in the multiverse to become a speedster?" Barry X asked.

"How is this possible?" Flash asked.

"My parents and my wife, Patty Spivot, were killed by resistance fighters and I swore I would get my revenge. So I volunteered for the Fuhrer's experiments in human enhancement involving a particle accelerator. When I was hit by lightning and dark matter, I became the fastest man alive on my earth. And on yours." Barry X said.

"Tommy killed himself." Green Arrow said.

"I heard your Tommy died years ago. That's what this earth does. It makes people soft." Oliver X said.

"We've been watching you. We've been watching all of you and how you've squandered the potential of 2 worlds. On our earth, we've developed a meritocracy. We've accomplished greatness." Kara X said.

"You're perverse." Supergirl said.

"No, Kara, you're the perversion. The most powerful being on the planet rendered weak by saccharine Americana? My pod was blessed to crash in the Fatherland." Kara X said.

"Then go back there." Flash said.

"This is not your earth. Leave." Green Arrow growled.

"I don't answer to the likes of you. My allegiance is to the Fatherland and to my wife." Oliver X said as he looked at Kara X.

"His wife? Gross! No offense." Supergirl said, that last part to Green Arrow, who just shrugged it off.

"Last chance. Go home." Green Arrow said.

"And stay there." Supergirl said.

"All of you." Flash said as Dark Flash pulled on his cowl and sped away, with Flash in hot pursuit as Green Arrow aimed an arrow at Overgirl.

"And what do you think that's going to do? Bullets bounce off of me." Overgirl said.

"Oh, this arrow won't." Green Arrow assured her as he fired it and the head split open to reveal a green tip that hit her in the chest.

"Is that a kryptonite arrow? Why do you have a kryptonite arrow?" Supergirl asked.

"In case an evil you ever showed up." Green Arrow said as Overgirl tried to attack them, only to have Supergirl blow her back with her super breath, causing Black Arrow to run after her.

"Get the Prism out of here!" He shouted to dark Flash, who nodded and sped off.

"Are you alright?" Black Arrow asked his wife.

"I'm pissed." Overgirl responded.

"Well, take it out on that." Black Arrow said, referring to the under construction building and Overgirl nodded as she used her heat vision to blast the building.

"Hey. It's gonna fall." Supergirl shouted as she flew over to the building.

"All right. Get me over there." Green Arrow said to Flash, who nodded and sped him over to the site.

"Get the workers to safety!" Supergirl shouted as she grabbed a beam and used her heat vision to weld it back into place as the Flash sped around the structure, getting all the workers to safety.

"We need to stabilize." Flash said and Green Arrow just nodded from his perch at the top of the structure and began firing cable arrows in specific locations to help stabilize the building.

"The site's cleared." Flash said as he sped to the ground, Supergirl floated down and Green Arrow ziplined down.

"And stabilized." Supergirl confirmed.

"Nice work." Flash said.

"Let's not celebrate just yet. We gave those doppelgangers the window they needed to escape." Green Arrow said.

"Escape with what?" Kara asked.

* * *

"Dayton Optical Systems calls it the Prism." Felicity said.

"What on earth do they need a sub-light generator for?" Harry asked, "It's basically a spectral emitter that uses quantum entanglement." He and Felicity finished together.

"You could also use it to create a stable fusion reaction." Alex pointed out.

"Ok, which all means what?" Iris asked as she and Laurel just looked confused at all this science talk.

"No. Guys, really, we would like to know what you're talking about." Laurel said.

"You got this." Felicity said to Harry.

"Well, basically, the device they stole can be converted to a neutron bomb." Harry said as made poofing sound with her mouth.

"I take it back." Laurell said.

"The bottom line is that we have to catch these parallel-earth goose-steppers." Felicity said as Barry came in with one of Oliver's arrows in his hand.

"This might help." He said as he handed the arrow to Alex.

"Is that a kryptonite arrow?" Alex asked.

"- Yup." Barry said bluntly.

"I know I shouldn't have to ask this question, but I have to ask this question. Oliver didn't shoot Kara, did he?" Laurel asked.

"Sort of. The other speedster, other Archer and flying woman are me, Oliver and Kara of Earth-X." Barry said.

"When you said that Earth-X was horrible, you might have undersold it." Caitlin said to Harry.

"Wait a minute. How-how could there be another Kara?" Alex asked.

"Well, there are 53 Karas, just like there's 53 Kryptons and 53 Earths." Harry said.

"Actually, it sounds like there are only 51 Kryptons in the multiverse since it appears that the one Kara's universe and in Earth X both blew up." Barry corrected.

"And did you also say that the other speedster was you?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, it looks like Savitar wasn't the only evil version of me." Barry groaned, picking up on Iris's train of thought.

"Anyways, if that arrow has not-so-Supergirl's blood on it, we c." Felicity said as Harry finished "We could track it using quantum analysis."

"We could." Felicity said as Alex spoke from Caitlin's medbay.

"Hey, guys, I think I might have a quicker way. These red blood cells are suffused with shortwave radiation." Alex said.

"Solar radiation?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, incredibly high amounts. Like nothing I've ever seen." Alex said.

"Can you track it?" Barry asked.

"Well, I once caught a deranged serial killer off his face cream, so No joke." Felicity said and Laurel couldn't help a small shudder, remembering the dollmaker.

"Heh! Let's just do it and fast." Barry said and the brains nodded as they got to work.


	7. Chapter 7

"Maybe tracking her off of face cream would've been easier." Caitlin said as she, Harry, Felicity and Alex worked on using Overgirl's blood to track her.

"Supergirl-X's blood is filled with solar radiation- more than it should be- but if I could try to get that to act as a kind of beacon." Harry said.

"Hey, ahem. How do you do it?" Mick asked Caitlin.

"Do what, Rory?" Caitlin asked, a bit annoyed at him.

"Bring the other you out of you." Mick said.

"You don't want to know." Caitlin said.

"Sure I do." Mick insisted.

"It happens when I am scared or angry." Caitlin said.

"Oh. So if I were to, um, boo!" Mick shouted, making them all jump, but Caitlin just rolled her eyes as she didn't change.

"Nice try." Caitlin said.

"Boom. Whatever's going on with Kara-X's blood, it's intensifying." Harry said.

"Worse for her is better for us." Felicity said.

"Better for us for tracking her at least. We should have her location any minute." Caitlin said.

* * *

Barry and Iris were in the time vault when Oliver entered.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we got a hit. They're at a shipping depot outside Danville." Oliver said.

"All right. We'll get the band back together." Barry said as he walked out.

"Yeah." Oliver agreed as he followed.

* * *

After suiting up, Sara snapped her batons together in a staff as Alex locked and loaded. Laurel put on her sonic device and then her mask. Jax and Stein merged in Firestorm. Barry pulled his cowl over his head and his eyes crackled with electricity. Kara ripped open her shirt to reveal her Supergirl suit underneath. Oliver stocked up on arrows before putting on his mask and pulling up his hood as they all headed out.

* * *

"Supergirl and Firestorm are sweeping the perimeter." Green Arrow said to Black Canary, White Canary and Alex as Flash sped up to them.

"It's done. It's wall-to-wall Nazis in there." Flash said.

"Alex and I will take up breech positions on the northwest corner, if that's ok with you." Sara said and Alex nodded.

"S.T.A.R. Labs thinks they converted the sub-light generator- the Prism that they stole- into some kind of superweapon." Alex said.

"Speaking of super, theirs is our biggest threat." Flash said.

"Agreed. Let's take her out first." Green Arrow said.

* * *

Green Arrow entered the facility to see Nazis and prepared to shoot them, only to have the Flash take them all out.

"You couldn't have saved one for me?" Green Arrow asked.

"I'm saving Nazi you for you." Flash responded.

"There's no sign of the Prism." Alex said.

"Well, it's got to be here somewhere." Flash said.

"We got incoming." White Canary said as they were surrounded by Nazis and a streak of red lightning flew past them and Flash sped after it as the other engaged the Nazis.

"I see Their Flash, their Supergirl." Alex said as Overgirl flew past her.

"Yeah, I see them." Black Canary said.

"Where's their Arrow?" White Canary asked.

* * *

Harry was walking through the halls at STAR labs when he saw Black Arrow in the hall.

"Oh god." He said.

"There is no god." Black Arrow said as Harry back the way he came and set off the alarm, right as Black Arrow knocked him out.

* * *

Mick, Caitlin, Iris and Felicity were all in the cortex when the alarm went off.

"You and you, hide." Mick said to Iris and Felicity.

"What about Caitlin?" Iris asked as Mick looked at her.

"Things are about to get a lot colder in here." Mick said and Caitlin nodded as she followed him.

* * *

After being punched through a wall by Overgirl, Green Arrow came to see Overgirl preparing to kill White Canary and after coughing up some blood, he fired another kryptonite arrow at her, but she caught it and threw White Canary aside.

"Burn." Overgirl said as she fired her heat vision at him, but he managed to dodge it and the beams deflected back at her, sending her flying backwards.

* * *

Black Arrow had just exited the speed lab track as Mick entered and fired his gun at him.

"Afraid of a little heat?" Mick asked.

"No. I'm afraid of nothing." Black Arrow said as he fired a rope arrow and tied Mick to a pole, knocking his gun out of his hands.

"Bet you're pretty angry and scared right now." Mick said.

"I told you, I don't fear anything." Black Arrow said.

"Actually He was talking about me. Didn't think this through, did you? Just you against us." Killer Frost asked as she froze his bow and hand.

"I don't need to think to kill you." Black Arrow said as he fired some sort of photon blast that shattered the ice and sent Killer Frost flying back.

"Anyone else want to be a hero?" Black Arrow asked and suddenly, Speedy, Wilddog and Mr. Terrific appeared out of nowhere.

"They wanted to wait, but I didn't think we'd ever get a better entry line than that." Mr. Terrific said with a grin as he tossed one of his T-spheres in the air and they all attacked Black Arrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Despite the team taking out all the Nazis, once Overgirl revealed something that Supergirl called Metallo, the fight ended fast with it, her and Dark Flash taking them all out.

When Green Arrow came to, he found himself and the others cuffed together and wearing weird collars.

"Is everyone alright?" Oliver asked.

"We're gonna have to work on your definition of "alright," Oliver." Sara said.

"Yo, Grey, you good?" Jax asked.

"It seems my retirement was somewhat tardy." Stein said.

"Enough." Overgirl said as she and Dark Flash approached them.

"I hear that some of you are familiar with this trick." Dark Flash said as he walked over to Barry and vibrated his hand close to his heart.

"Enough Allen." Overgirl said.

"Hey, you might want to listen to her. We know that if you wanted to kill us, you wouldn't have put these dog collars on us first." Alex said.

"Now I know what it feels like to hate myself." Kara said, glaring at Overgirl as Black Arrow approached them.

"Well done." he said as his wife walked over to him.

"It wasn't a problem." Overgirl said as she suddenly collapsed in pain.

"Hey." Black Arrow said as he rushed to her aid.

"The pain, the pain. I don't know how much longer I can bear it." Overgirl breathed heavily.

"It's alright. It's alright.

You're gonna be alright because we found her. We found her, and now we have her. I love you. Now, very soon, this nightmare will be over, and I'll take you home. So stand. S.T.A.R. Labs is secure." Black Arrow told her as he helped her up.

"If you hurt my friends." Barry began.

"I did hurt your friends. I really enjoyed hurting your friends." Black Arrow said.

"Are they alive?" Barry asked.

"Yes, yes, for now. We need your Kara's cooperation. Well, we don't need it. It would be preferable. But for the time being, you are more valuable as leverage." Black Arrow said.

"What do you want my sister for?" Alex asked.

"To save my life. That's your little mission statement, isn't it? Help people, save lives. Well, now's your chance." Overgirl said.

"The General is dying." Dark Flash said.

"Her blood. She's been exposed to too much solar radiation." Alex realized.

"Yes, like Icarus, I flew too close to the sun." Overgirl said.

"But we can save her. We're going to save her. All we need is a new heart. And, luckily, on this planet, we found the perfect donor." Black Arrow said, looking at Kara.

"You stay the hell away from my sister." Alex snarled.

"Mmm. Such loyalty. My sister tried to kill me." Overgirl said.

"That's why you stole the Prism? So you could duplicate a red sun, weaken Kara, and cut into her?" Barry asked.

"Can't make an omelet with invulnerable eggs." Overgirl said.

"Hey. I'm gonna kill you." Oliver said.

"Nah, you won't. You're weak. And all of you choose the high road. You're heroes." Black Arrow said as he pressed a button on some sort of remote that zapped them all into unconsciousness.

* * *

"I thought we were gonna die." Iris said as she and Felicity came out of hiding.

"If I had a dime for every time I thought that, I-I'd have $2.40. I really thought I'd have more than that." Felicity said.

"It was Oliver, but it wasn't Oliver." Iris said.

"It was Oliver in high castle." Felicity said.

"I just mean there is so much out there for us to be afraid of-Multiple earths, aliens, doppelgangers from the third Reich. I mean, what else is coming? And that thought wakes me up at night." Iris said.

"How do you ever get back to sleep?" Felicity asked.

"Barry's by my side." Iris said.

"Shut up." Felicity said.

"Sorry if that was a bit insensitive, especially considering your ex fiance is with someone else now." Iris said.

"No, no." Felicity said as they heard footsteps and turned to see Nazis coming out of the elevator.

"Shut up. We're not alone." She said.

"Stalag S.T.A.R. Labs." They heard the Nazis say as they went back into hiding

"What are we gonna do?" Iris asked as Felicity looked at her helplessly.

* * *

"Kara. Where's Kara?" Alex asked as she woke up to dogs barking.

"They're gonna kill her." She said.

"It's ok." Laurel said.

"Yeah, we're gonna get her back." Sara said.

"We need to figure out where we are first." Oliver said as they all looked around to see they were in some sort of camp.

"Yeah, about that." Jax said.

"This is somewhat disconcerting." Stein said.

"I don't think this is our earth." Barry said.

"We're on Earth-X." Oliver realized.


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver, Laurel, Barry, Sara, Stein, Alex and Jax all looked around in horror at the sights they saw. Men and woman in prisoner jumpsuits, being forced to walk like they were headed to a firing range, all of them wearing different badges.

"So this crap-hole's Earth-X." Sara said sarcastically.

"Wells was right." Stein said.

"He usually is." Barry groaned.

"It's hard to believe a place like this actually exists on any Earth." Alex said.

"I wish I shared your sentiment, but in all my travels to distant times, one thing which sadly remains constant is men's ability to feel hatred for other men." Stein said.

"Stars and triangles." Jax notied.

"Badges used to identify purported crimes these people have "committed" to land in here." Stein guessed.

"What's the pink triangle for? What did you do?" Jax asked one of the men standing near them.

"I loved the wrong person." the man said and they all knew what that meant and especially Alex and Sara were concerned about it.

"We gotta get out of these things. Transmute us out." Sara said to Jax and Stein.

"With pleasure." Stein said as he and Jax touched, but nothing happened.

"I can't vibrate through them either." Barry said as Laurel tried screaming.

"My cry isn't working either." Laurel said.

"Power-dampening collars." Stein said.

"Well, why are we wearing them, then?" Alex asked, referring to herself, Oliver and Sara.

"Doesn't matter. There's too many guards here anyways." Oliver said.

"They're gonna kill my sister." Alex panicked.

"Look, we're not gonna let that happen, Alex, I promise you." Sara said.

"We're gonna get back to our Earth before then." Barry assured her.

"How? We don't even know how we got here." Alex pointed out.

"No, we don't. We're gonna figure it out. Then we're gonna find a way to get out of this place, and we're gonna get back to the people we love." Oliver said.

"I hope everyone else is okay." Barry said.

* * *

Cisco groaned as he came to hearing someone tossing a ball against a wall.

"Rip Van Ramon awakens." Harry said.

"This doesn't look like a wedding." Cisco said as he looked around.

"You missed quite a bit, Cisco." Caitlin said from her own cell.

"All you need to know is that you are locked in one of your fabulous anti-meta-human cells with the rest of us. We can't escape." Harry said.

"Of course we can't. That's what I designed them for, genius." Cisco said.

"Good command of the obvious." Harry said.

"Boys." Caitlin said, almost feeling like a parent scolding her kids.

"Is that a ball?" Cisco asked as Harry bounced his ball against the wall again.

"Why? Is it bothering you?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Cisco said.

"Good." Harry said as he continued to do it, just to find a little joy in the situation.

"Hey!" Cisco shouted.

"Are they gonna do that the whole time we're in here?" Thea asked, already annoyed.

"Probably." Caitlin confirmed.

"Oh joy. Next time I hear Nazis are coming to wipe us out, I'll leave it to you guys." Thea said sarcastically as they listened to the boys continuing to fight.

* * *

When Kara came to, she found that she was strapped to a table under a red sun lamp she guessed and she'd been changed out of her suit into a hospital gown as Barry X leered over her.

"Where are my friends?" Kara asked.

"Your friends, they're on Earth-X. I wouldn't worry about your friends too much because they're not going to be alive much longer." Barry X said with a grin as Kara X entered and chuckled at seeing her doppelganger trying to break free.

"Oh, honey. It's because of the red sunlight. And trust me, it'll make you weaker than you can possibly imagine." Kara X said.

"You did all this just just to get me? Do you know how many innocent people you killed?" Kara asked.

"Their lives to save mine? Well, they should feel honored." Kara X said

"It's a strange sensation, isn't it feeling vulnerable?" she then added.

"And it's just gonna get worse because this red sunlight, it's softening you up until pretty soon, I'm gonna crack you open like a walnut. Then I'm gonna take your healthy heart. I'm gonna put it in her. Which means we should probably get you going." Barry X said to Kara X, who nodded.

"Good. That'll give me time to talk to myself." Kara X said.

* * *

Up in the vents, Iris and Felicity were panting as they listened to everything.

"Did you hear that? Everyone else is on Earth-X." Iris said.

"And Kara only has a few hours before they go full Mengele on her." Felicity added.

"We gotta stop them." Iris said.

"Got any ideas?" Felicity asked

"I don't know. Give me some time to think.

Iris, I'm all for girl power and everything, but how are you and I gonna stop the meaner, Nazi version of Oliver and People with superpowers?" Felicity asked as it dawned on Iris.

"We don't have to. We just need to get to the pipeline and get Cisco. He could turn off all the power to the building and breach us out of here." Iris said.

"Do you know w to get to the pipeline from here?" Felicity asked.

Iris took a deep breath before saying "I think so."

"Lead the way, McClane." Felicity said as they crawled through the vents.

* * *

Back on Earth X, alarms were blaring as guards pushed prisoners in and shouted move.

"I don't like the looks of this." Stein said.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"What are we doing?" Barry asked.

"It's roundup time." the guy they'd talked to earlier said.

"Roundup for what?" Sara asked.

"In line, now." one of the guards said to them as the gate opened and Laurel and Sara both looked in shock as they saw a man who looked exactly like their father walk towards them.

"So these are the heroes." he asked.

"Yes, Sturmbannführer." the soldier said.

"No. This can't be." Laurel said, thinking that if her father was a Nazi, than this had to be a nightmare and she then wondered what she was like on this earth, but to her surprise, her father's doppelganger focused mostly on Sara.

"Blonde hair blue eyes This is Nordic would you align yourself with the impure?" Quentin X asked her.

"Because I like men and I like women." Sara said.

"You know, I had a daughter who looked just like you, with similar compulsions. And I expunged that filth from my family line forever. And you," he said, turning to Laurel, "Well, I had another daughter, but she was even more of a disappointment."

So Laurel took a little comfort in that.

"Bring them all. And him! Move! Now!" Quentin X shouted as they were all herded out of the camp.

"Not to be an alarmist, but if we don't have an escape plan, I suggest we get one immediately." Stein said as Oliver, Sara and Alex all dislocated their thumbs to slip out of the cuffs as they came to a stop.

"Turn around." Quentin X said as they did and he walked up to Oliver.

"I know you are not him, but I cannot stomach the sight regardless." he said as he put a sack over Oliver's head.

"I'm sorry Kara." Alex said.

"Fire." Quentin X said, but before the soldiers could shoot, a loud, piercing sound penetrated the air, causing everyone to collapse in pain and cover their ears and then the next thing they knew, a woman in a bright scarlet red suit, that was actually similar to Laurel's suit, jumped out of nowhere and began taking the Nazis down.

"Scharlachroter Kanarienvogel!" one of the soldiers said in German.

"Fire now and kill her." Quentin X said, right as a beam of ice

The earth one heroes all turned in shock and they saw someone that was dead on their earth.

"I hate fire." Leonard Snart said with a grin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the reveal you guys have been waiting for, in case you didn't figure it out in the last chapter.**

* * *

"Snart?" Barry, Sara, Stein and Jax all asked.

"About time!" the other guy said.

"Kill them all!" Quentin X shouted.

"Take cover!" the woman shouted as they ducked in a trench to avoid gunfire.

"Hey, you're cutting it close." the guy said.

"Sorry, the general was harder to convince than we thought." the woman said and Laurel then realized who this was.

"I thought that was great timing. I really enjoyed the pun." Snart said.

"So you're Leonard Snart's doppelganger." Barry said, only mildly shocked at that.

"No, I'm Leonard Snart, but you can call me Leo." Leo said.

"And you're me." Laurel said to the other woman, who looked at her in surprise as she pulled off her mask to reveal Laurel's face.

"Yeah, I am, but we can have this discussion later. Like, when we're not being shot at by Nazis?" Laurel X asked before halting at the sight of Sara.

"That is a fantastic outfit. Did you make that?" Leo asked Barry.

"Leo." Laurel X snapped.

"Right. Time to make you shine, buddy." Leo said as he undid the collar around the other guy.

"Uh, you, uh You might want to close your eyes." Ray said.

"Why?" Jax asked as the collar was removed and Ray lit up as he flew into the sky and blasted the Nazis.

"I believe he just answered your question." Stein said.

"Come on, let's go." Laurel X said.

"Where are we going?" Oliver asked as they all got their cuffs and collars off.

"To our base." Ray said as he landed.

"Your base?" Sara asked.

"And and who are you?" Barry asked.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing about you all." Ray said.

"You might have to tell us on the way." Leo said as they all ran, with Leo firing his gun and Laurel X using her sonic cry to cover them.

* * *

"You're looking more human." Kara X said to Kara.

"Scared, helpless, pathetic inferior." she added.

"We're not that different from them." Kara said.

"Oh, please. We're everything they want to be: blonde, white. Aryan perfection." Kara X said.

"I'm not like you. I don't think I'm better than everyone else." Kara insisted.

"You should. You are. You're a god to them. You could have been living like one." Kara X said.

"Like you?" Kara asked.

"Yes, like me. They want someone to bow to, to worship, to lead." Kara X said.

"What you're doing is not leading. It's ruling." Kara said.

"Yes, it is. They're like ants, Kara." Kara X said.

"They shouldn't fear us for what we can do. They should rely on us when they need us." Kara said.

"Oh, spare me the Good Samaritan crap." Kara X said.

"I'm not gonna take advantage of anyone, just because I can." Kara said.

"The world isn't made better by protecting the weak. It's made better by getting rid of them. You really are pathetic. You know, I saw you at the wedding. By yourself. Poor, lonely little Kara. Can't even find a date to a wedding." Kara X laughed.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Kara insisted.

"It's written all over that pouty little face of yours. You spend so much time on your planet taking care of everyone but yourself. No wonder you seem so utterly miserable." Kara X said.

"It's not going to work. You're not gonna get what you want." Kara said.

"Really? Why do you care if I take your heart? You're not using it." Kara X said.

"At least I have one." Kara snapped back as Barry X entered.

"We're almost ready." Barry X said and Kara X nodded.

* * *

After knocking out some Nazis guarding the Pipeline, Iris tried to open the blast door, but it wouldn't work.

"I can't open the blast door." Iris said.

"You mean they're trapped? I'll send an SOS to the Legends." Felicity said as she got to work on the monitor.

"How long will it take for them to get it?" Iris asked.

"Depends where they are in time." Felicity said.

"We can't wait that long. It's up to us to save Kara." Iris said.

* * *

"I guess we're in Earth-X's Star City." Oliver said as Ray, Laurel X and Leo led them into what looked exactly like the bunker on his earth.

"I have to say, that's one hell of a story. You're Laurel's doppelganger." Ray said, looking at Laurel, who nodded.

"Okay, you two turn into the burning man." Laurel X said to Jax and Stein, who nodded.

"Yup." Jax said.

"And you're the good doppelgangers of the Fuehrer and the Dark Flash." Leo said to Oliver and Barry.

""Good" might be an oversimplification." Laurel said.

"You still haven't told us which Earth you're from. Clearly, it's not this one." Leo said.

"We're from Earth-1." Barry said.

"Earth-1? Well golly." Leo said.

"Am I missing something here?" Barry asked.

"I'm from Earth-1 too." Ray said, surprising them all.

"If you're from our Earth, then you know how we got here, don't you?" Barry said.

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea," Ray said as he showed them a tablet, "I think you guys came through this."

"A temporal gateway?" Barry asked.

"Same physics as a breach, just more stable and larger." Stein said.

"Yeah, much larger." Ray said.

"So we have a way to get back." Oliver said.

"So where is this thing?" Laurel asked.

"It's actually not too far from here." Laurel X said.

"22.3 kilometers, to be exact. Well, we'd drive there." Leo said.

"Good. So take us to it." Barry said.

"Can't do that." Laurel X said.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Because the gateway's in a facility guarded by a not-so-small army of Nazis." Ray said.

"Yeah, well, we've faced worse, so." Oliver said.

"Look, it's our only way home. We're going through it." Laurel said.

"Nobody is going through anything." A new voice said and they turned to see Winn Schott walk up to them.

"Winn." Alex said.

"It's General Schott." Winn said, just to have Laurel X cough.

"What?" Winn asked.

"Last time I checked, you were only a colonel, so you can't tell us what to do." Laurel X said and Leo and Ray nodded.

"But I can." a familiar voice said and Oliver was surprised to see his sister walk out to see them and she looked a lot different then she did on his earth. Her hair was longer and she looked much more worn and battle hardened.

"Thea?" Oliver asked.

"It's general Queen to you and I've been waiting a long time to do this." Thea X said as she punched him and Laurel and Sara couldn't help a chuckle, despite the circumstances, since they both knew how much their Thea wanted to do the same thing to Oliver.


	11. Chapter 11

"Damn, you pack a mean right hook." Oliver said as he looked at his sister's doppelganger.

"What the hell is going on here?" Thea X asked as Laurel X brought her up to speed.

"So, you all want to go through that gateway." Thea X said.

"Yes, we're trying to save our earth from your enemies." Oliver said.

"Funny. My brother's never cared about the general people before." Thea X said.

"I am not the Oliver Queen of this earth. Why would I have been in chains in a prison camp if I was?" Oliver asked.

"I never said you were my brother. I can see by the fact you actually have some humanity in your eyes that you're not him. But the fact remains that this is the first real chance we have to end this war while my brother, my sister-in-law and their demonic speedster are separated from their army." Thea X said.

"Look, all we are asking for is time." Laurel said.

"We cannot give you time. We need to blow that gate up while we still can." Winn said.

"Enough Schott. Might I remind you who is in command here." Thea snapped at him.

"And yet you're talking peacefully to a man who looks just like your brother that you want to kill." Winn shouted.

"Look, we are on your side." Laurel said.

"Except for the part where you guys want to blow up our only way home." Jax said.

"We don't exactly want to." Leo said.

"Everyone we care about is on the other side of that gateway, imprisoned by Nazis. The Nazis that want to cut open my sister." Alex said.

"We have to get back." Sara said.

"Eliminate that facility, and you eliminate our only chance of saving our friends from your enemies." Stein said.

"I'm sorry, but we've been waiting for an opportunity like this for years. We cannot wait any is our only chance to separate the Fuehrer from his army." Winn said, only to have Thea glare him.

"Enough Schott. You are not in command here. And while I agree that we need to separate the Fuehrer from his army, I will not condemn another world to the fate of this one to do it. I will not sink to my brother's morals. If we're going to win this war, then we have to be better than him." Thea snapped at him.

"So, you're going to help us?" Oliver asked.

"I need to think." Thea said as she walked away.

"Best general the Freedom Fighters ever had." Laurel X said as she followed her and Winn followed them.

"What was up with that guy?" Barry asked.

"Schott's always been hot headed and trigger happy. He wants to lead the Freedom Fighters, but Thea but picked over him. He was actually a commander when that happened, but years of disobedience have gotten him demoted." Leo said.

"Speaking of Thea, I'm gonna go see if I can talk to her." Oliver said, there was something about the way his sister's doppelganger had glared at him that unnerved him.

* * *

"Are you really going to listen to Winn of all people and just blow up that breech without giving the people from Earth One here a chance to use it?" Laurel X asked Thea.

"I don't know Laurel. As much as I meant what I said in there, I also know that Winn had a point. We finally have a real chance to deal a real blow to the Reich." Thea said.

"Thea, if Roy were here right now, he'd tell you to give them a chance to escape. I'm not saying that you should give all the time in the world, but give them a chance." Laurel X said as she gave Thea a look that she couldn't say no to.

"You know I can't say no to you when you look at me like that." Thea said.

"That's why I look at you like that." Laurel X said with a grin as they kissed and Oliver had the opportunity to accidentally walk in on it.

"Sorry, I'll come back later." Oliver said, a little shocked at seeing the doppelgangers of his sister and his fiance kissing.

"No, it's fine, I need to have a talk with, me, so." Laurel X said as she walked away.

"You don't seem surprised by what you saw?" Thea said.

"Well, considering how I'm dating the Laurel Lance on my earth, I can't say I'm surprised. She's always had a thing for Queens." Oliver said and Thea actually chuckled.

"Did you need something?" Thea asked.

"Who'd he take from you?" Oliver asked.

"Excuse me?" Thea asked.

"My doppelganger. It's clear by the way you were glaring at me that he took someone from you. So who did he take?" Oliver asked and Thea sighed.

"My teacher and best friend Roy Harper. The Fuehrer shot him down 2 years ago." Thea said.

"How is it that 2 siblings of the same family ended up on opposite sides of the war?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver was the golden child. The Fuehrer of Third Reich and married to the most powerful woman on the planet. Our parents could not have been prouder. Me, I was always the odd one out. I didn't fit in. I tried to help people. And of course, there's my being gay. My own brother was going to kill me when the Freedom fighters arrived and saved me. Since then, I have sworn to bring the Nazis down. But at the same time, I can not in good conscience, leave your world vulnerable to them." Thea said.

"You remind me of my Thea in that way." Oliver said.

"What am I like on your earth?" Thea asked.

"On my earth, you're the only family I have left. Our parents were killed and you were all I had left. There is nothing I wouldn't have done to keep you safe and I did. You're a part of my team and you're good with a bow." Oliver said.

"Nice to know I'm not the only Thea who has a knack for archery." Thea said.

"My Thea would never purposely endanger lives unless she brainwashed to." Oliver said and Thea nodded, knowing what she had to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Laurel X found her doppelganger talking with Alex and Sara.

"Can we talk?" Laurel X asked.

"Yeah sure." Laurel said as Alex and Sara left.

"So, what was that name they called you?" Laurel asked.

"scharlachroten Kanarienvogel. It means Scarlet Canary." Laurel X said.

"Really. On my earth, they call me the Black Canary." Laurel said.

"Really. Interesting." Laurel X said.

"So, that guy back there who tried to kill us. That's your dad?" Laurel asked.

"Unfortunately. What's he like on your earth?" Laurel X asked.

"A little gruff, but not like that. He's honestly the best dad I could ask for. He loved me and my sister more than his own life and he was willing to make a deal with the devil in order to protect us." Laurel said.

"At least your father only made deals with the devil instead of actually being him. I watched him shoot my Sara in the head, just because she liked girls. I begged her to keep it a secret and then I begged her to come with me when I left to join the Freedom Fighters, but she didn't. I came home to check on her and try to convince her to come with me, but instead, I found my father holding her and her latest fling, some girl named Nyssa, at gunpoint and he shot them both down without a thought. I swore I would kill him for that." Laurel X said.

"I know how you feel. I actually lost my Sara once to." Laurel said.

"Isn't she standing there?" Laurel X asked.

"Let's just say she got better. But I know how it feels, having your sister torn from you and not being able to do a thing about it. The guilt and anger I felt for not being able to save her, well, it took me down a dark path. One that it actually took Oliver to get me off of." Laurel said.

"So, it's true. Apparently there's a world where Oliver Queen is a hero." Laurel X said.

"Yeah, I mean, there was once a time when he was a spoiled selfish playboy, but now, there's nothing he wouldn't do for the people he loves." Laurel said.

"I know the feeling." Laurel X said.

"You and the General?" Laurel asked.

"How did you know?" Laurel X asked.

'"If there's one thing I know, it's when I'm crushing on someone and I saw the way you were looking at Thea." Laurel said with a smile.

"So, you're not freaking out?" Laurel X asked.

"I have to admit, if I were into girls, I could do worse, since Thea isn't exactly on the ugly list." Laurel said as said person walked out with Oliver.

"Thank you Laurel. You'll be happy to know that I've decided to give you all an hour to get into the facility and through the gateway. But not a second more. If you're not through before the time is up, I'm sorry, but I can't give you more time." Thea said.

"An hour is all we'll need." Barry said.

* * *

While the others were talking strategy, Stein decided to pull Jax aside for a moment.

"Jefferson?" Stein said.

"Uh, Grey, I'm busy, man." Jax said as he moved to meet up with everyone else.

"Yes, I can see that, but I was hoping you might take a moment away from your ruminations on dystopian alternative history to accept my apology. I may be a learned man, but I am not always an astute one. I think I was just so thrilled with the reality of my imminent departure that l neglected to consider your feelings." Stein said.

"Look, man, I'm not trying to take you away from your family." Jax said, moving to defend himself.

"- or nothing - You are my family. Long before I unexpectedly found myself with a daughter, I found myself unexpectedly with a son." Stein said.

"- Yeah, I know. I ju." Jax said, only to have Stein interrupt him.

"- You know. You know, do you? Look around you. We're standing in one of the darkest places imaginable. Yet somehow I'm optimistic. Do you know why?" Stein asked.

"'Cause you're a crazy old man." Jax said.

"- Yes. No!" Stein said as Jax laughed.

"Because I'm standing here with you. You are a better son than I could have ever hoped for. And no length of time or distance will ever change that." Stein assured him.

"A'ight. Apology accepted. Come here." Jax said as they hugged.

* * *

"Ray and Leo are going to help you out, since Ray is from Earth One as well and Leo, well, I'd just feel better sending him through with you guys." Thea said.

"Now, you referenced 100 guards. I assume most of them are around the perimeter?" Oliver asked.

"Correct." Leo said.

"All right. We fight through them access the main corridor. What is security like inside the hangar?" Oliver asked.

"I'll do some recon." Barry said as he sped off and then sped back.

"So the entire facility has metahuman dampeners." Barry saaid.

"Okay, we can't take that hangar with no powers, man." Jax said.

"These satellites indicate a control room off the hangar. That must be where the dampener is." Laurel said.

"Okay, well, we definitely can't take the main control room with no powers." Jax said.

"It's not like we blend in here." Alex said.

"I think I know how to get in." Barry said as everyone looked at him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Red light saturation is complete," Barry X said as he tested by poking Kara with a needle, causing her to groan, "She's cooked."

"And you will wake up stronger than you've ever been." Oliver X said to his wife, who was now wearing a hospital gown and lying on a table next to Kara.

"I love you." Kara X said.

"I love you." Oliver X said as he kissed her before she was sedated.

"Unfortunately, Miss Danvers, we need you awake for this procedure." Barry X said.

"My my cousin he'll find you." Kara threatened.

"And he'll do what? You think that you're the only Kryptonian who has a doppelganger on our Earth? He does to and he will be more than happy to destroy a weaker version of him." Barry X said.

* * *

Felicity and Iris were currently hiding in the Time Vault as Iris looked at the security cams.

"They're starting the surgery." Iris said.

"I'm working on it." Felicity said as she shut the power down.

* * *

Barry X was about to cut into Kara, when suddenly, the power went out.

"What happened?" Oliver X demanded as they walked into the Cortex.

"Just have backup power, and it's not enough." Barry X responded.

"Well, everyone in the building has been accounted for. Where might people be hiding?" Oliver X asked.

"I don't know. You didn't exactly give me time to sweep this place. You were more concerned about saving your wife." Barry X snapped at him.

"We can argue about that later. Find whoever shut the power off and turn it back on, we are running out of time." Oliver X said and Barry X nodded before speeding out.

* * *

Both Karas were unconscious with Nazis guarding them when Iris and Felicity dropped from the vents and took them out.

"Take that you, Nazi mother Woo!" Felicity shouted, taking a bit of personal satisfaction in that.

"Hey, hey, hey. Comm with me if you want to live." Iris said to the stirring Kara.

"Get me to the sun." Kara said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." Felicity said as she and Iris helped Kara through the halls.

"Okay. I got her, I got her." Iris said as she pressed the elevator button.

"We gotta get out of now." Felicity said as the doors opened and Kara was blasted away as Metallo stepped out of the elevator.

"I don't think Mr. Allen is done with you yet." Metallo said as Nazis arrived and all 3 girls looked terrified, since Kara was still without her powers due to the red sunlight.

* * *

"Your papers, Sturmmann." A Nazi guard said a vehicle approached the breach hangar.

"We don't have papers." Leo said smoothly, "This is a special visit."

"Your papers. Now." the guard said.

"Suit yourself, but, uh, I think you better talk to our bosses." Leo said as the back window rolled down and Barry and Oliver were made seen.

"As you were." Oliver said, doing his best impression of this evil doppelganger.

"Mein gott. My apologies, sir. Let them through!" the guard shouted in fear as he signaled for them to be allowed in.

* * *

"Mein Fuehrer, General Allen, we were, we were not expecting you." Quentin X said nervously as he approached Oliver and Barry.

"Nor were we anticipating being back so soon." Barry said.

"Thanks to your incompetence, the Earth-1 doppelgangers, our doppelgangers, Escaped their execution and the matter was deemed so important we felt we both had to come back here to personally oversee the search, since things on the other Earth were going smoothly and you'd better hope that we find those doppelgangers before my wife returns or she have your head." Oliver snarled.

"Yes, they did." Quentin X said, a little sweaty.

"And?" Barry asked impatiently.

"We are exhausting every possible means to locate them." Quentin X asked.

"Good." Oliver said.

"Would you like us to delay deployment until we do so?" Quentin X asked.

"Deployment?" Barry asked.

"She is inbound and ready." Quentin X said as a Nazi version of the Waverider approached them.

"The doomsday device." Oliver said under his breath.

"The Wellenreiter is fully operational and at the ready, mein Fuehrer. Shall we send her through?" Quentin X asked.

"As scheduled." Oliver said, playing along.

"Begin!" Quentin X shouted.

"The Wellenreiter is on its way." one of the tech said as the breach was opened and the ship flew through.

"Hail, victory!" Quentin shouted.

"Hail, victory!" the others all shouted.

"Hail, victory." Barry said.

"Hail victory." Oliver said.

* * *

"Report." Oliver X said to Barry X.

"Good news. The Wellenreiter made the transition to this Earth." Barry X said.

"Kara is all that matters." Oliver X insisted.

"That red sunlight we're flooding her with, that's burning off. So pretty soon, her cells will be so desaturated, we cannot perform the surgery." Barry X said.

"Fix it." Oliver X growled.

"I can't. The system has been encrypted beyond my understanding." Barry X said.

"By who?" Oliver X said as Iris and Felicity were dragged in.

"By Ms. Smoak." Barry X said and Iris was horrified by the look she saw on the face of the man she loved.

* * *

"Is there anything else I can help either of you with?" Quentin X asked Oliver and Barry.

"No, that'll be all." Oliver said.

"Very well. Before I go, I have something for you, General Allen. A gift to celebrate your return." Quentin X said.

"You show a general more respect than you do your Fuhrer, you really have little regard for your life." Oliver said.

"Do not worry mein Fuhrer, there will be a gift for you as well, but I know how impatient Allen can be. Guard!" Quentin X said as a guard brought in a prisoner, who, to Barry and Oliver's horror, especially Barry, was Iris's doppelganger.

"Well, I know how much you enjoy executing rule breakers, and this one has broken many of them." Quentin X said

"We discovered this Negro handing her rations to the work camp children. Strictly against camp rules, of course." Quentin X said.

"Those children were starving." Iris X begged.

"Well, this must be hard. I hear your doppelganger on Earth-1 loved a woman who looks just like this." Quentin X said as he scoffed at Iris's remarks.

"How would you prefer I kill her? By bullet or vibrating my hand through her chest?" Barry asked Oliver, who could tell that just saying the words killed him.

"Your hand. Though for that, I suppose you'll need your powers." Oliver said, looking at Quentin X.

"Very well. Turn off the meta dampeners." Quentin X ordered to a soldier who nodded and hit a switch.

"Thanks for that." Barry said as he turned on Quentin, only to find his hand wouldn't vibrate.

"Did you really think I'd give you your powers without first verifying who you are?" Quentin X demanded, only to have Oliver point a gun at his head.

"And you really think I'd enter the lion's den without a whip?" Oliver asked.

"You're more like the Fuhrer than I thought. Pity you're still numbered." Quentin X said as the troops all aimed and fired and Barry dove in front of Earth X Iris to protect her as Oliver took out the troops.

"Hey, hey, hey, you're okay." Barry tried to reassure her.

"No, no, no, you're fine. You're fine. Just take this and go." Barry said, handing her a gun.

"Why are you doing this?" Iris X asked him.

"It's the strong's duty to protect the weak. Take it and go." Barry said and Iris X wasted no more time in getting the hell out of there as Oliver disabled the real meta dampener.

"Clear." Oliver said as Barry joined him.

"The gateway controls are shot though." Barry said.

"We can't turn it on?" Sara asked over the comms.

"Not from here, but there's a manual override switch in the hangar. We'll have to fight our way to it." Oliver said.

* * *

"Wait, what?" Leo asked over the comms back to HQ.

"Schott just committed treason and deployed the weapon prematurely and destroyed the controls. We can't repair them in enough time to call it back." Thea said.

"Remind me to kill him." Ray said.

"Too late. Laurel's currently screaming at him. But anyways, you guys suddenly have a lot less time to get through that breach. I'll let you know if we can stop it before it reaches you." Thea said.

"Thanks anyways General." Leo growled.

"Guys, we have a problem." Leo said to the others.

"What kind of problem?" Laurel asked.

"A weapon is heading to blow up the facility." Ray said.

"A weapon? You mean a missile?" Alex asked.

"Not exactly." Leo said.


	14. Chapter 14

"In ten minutes, Red Tornado's gonna bring down this entire facility, and there's nothing we can do to stop that robot." Leo said.

"Then we need to reopen the gateway before that happens." Laurel said.

"Barry, Ray." Oliver said as Leo entered the command center.

"We know. Stop a flying robot somehow." Barry said.

"Good. The rest of us will open the breach." Oliver said.

"That's the whole plan?" Leo asked.

"Well, as a Snart we know used to say, "Make a plan. Execute the plan. Expect the plan to go off the rails. Throw away the plan."" Barry said.

"Wow. That is that is terrible advice. I always have a plan, down to the second, so nothing ever goes wrong." Leo said.

"No, no, no, the only plan now is not to leave this Earth without me." Alex said.

"Okay. Right." Sara said.

"Ready for Tornado watch." Ray said as he flew out.

"Let's do it." Oliver said as Leo tossed them a bag with their gear in it.

"I thought it'd be fun if we put on our costumes." he grinned.

Barry speed changed into his suit before speeding out.

"Where'd you get the bow and quiver?" Oliver asked as he took it in his hands after changing.

"The general's an archer. She has plenty of those to spare." Leo said

"Let's go to war." Oliver said.

* * *

"No one gets to the gateway! No one!" Quentin X shouted to the troops as they all aimed at the door, which was blasted off the hinges as Firestorm flew into the room and began throwing fireballs at everyone and before the Nazis could recover, they were hit by another sonic blast as Green Arrow, Black Canary, White Canary, Alex and Citizen Cold.

As the team split up into groups, White Canary and Alex took out snipers while Black Canary took on her father's doppelganger.

"I've been waiting for this." Quentin X said.

"So have I." Black Canary said as she knocked him back with her cry, knocking him out cold.

"That was oddly satisfying." She said as she turned her attention back to the fight.

Firestorm had landed behind some crates after taking out more Nazis.

"Okay, we're Nazi-free. Let's go." Firestorm said.

"Hold on. That's an automated power cell. We need to activate it before using the control console." Stein said in his head.

"I can hot-wire it, no problem." Firestorm said.

"Then I'll turn on the console." Stein said.

"You want to split up? You sure?" Firestorm asked.

"It's our most favorable odds. Let's kick some ass, Jefferson." Stein said as Firestorm started running and halfway through, they separated, Jax heading for power cell while Stein tried to make his past the fighting to the console.

"Grey, we got power." Jax shouted as he activated the power cell.

Stein began to run to it, except until something that made Jax horrified happened.

Stein was shot in the stomach and fell to the ground.

"Grey! No!" Jax shouted in anger and horror as he watched his partner fall to the ground.

"Cover him." Green Arrow shouted.

* * *

"Grey's gotta get him out of there!" Jax shouted.

"Where's Barry when you need him?" White Canary asked.

"Just tying up some loose ends." Flash said.

"He's almost at the breach hangar." the Ray said.

"If we don't stop him, he's gonna blow up our only ticket home." Flash said.

"Not to mention us." Black Canary said as guns continued to fire.

"A little help with that, please." Green Arrow shouted and Citizen Cold obliged him by freezing the guns as Stein stirred and continued to move towards the console.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Grey! Stay down! Grey! No! Grey!" Jax shouted as he watched Stein take more bullets before turning on the console.

"Fall back! Fall back!" one of the soldiers said, before they were all sucked into the breach before it opened.

"He did it. He opened the breach." White Canary said.

"Let's go." Black Canary said as they moved over to Stein and Jax.

"Hey. Barry, the breach is open. Where are you?" Green Arrow asked.

"We gotta take him out now." Flash said.

"I have an idea. Throw another lightning bolt." Ray said.

"We already tried that." Flash said.

"Just do it. Now!" the Ray said as the Flash nodded and threw a lightning bolt into the sky, which collided with the Ray's light beams, creating a cage of electricity that zapped and destroyed Red Tornado.

"Barry, we need to you to hurry up. Stein's hurt." White Canary said.

"All right, we're on the move." Flash said.

* * *

"He's alive, but his condition is critical." Alex said as she checked Stein's vitals.

"All right, Gideon will fix him." White Canary said.

"No, it's too dangerous to move him." Alex said.

"Not if he's Firestorm." White Canary said and Jax nodded.

"Yeah. Grey! Grey. Grey, come on." Jax said as he got to Stein to wake up and they merged.

"Thanks for your help." Green Arrow said to Leo.

"We're not done helping yet. Our enemies are still on your earth, Ollie." Citizen Cold said.

"Don't call me that." Green Arrow said.

"Give it time, I'll get through that crusty exterior." Citizen Cold said.

"No, you really won't." Black Canary said they walked through the breach with the Ray and Flash following them closely behind.


	15. Chapter 15

When Kara came to, she found herself once again being flooded by red sunlight as Barry X's face leered down over her as she turned to Iris and Felicity being forced to watch.

"Oh my god." Iris said.

"Kara." Felicity said in horror.

"What are they doing?" Iris asked.

"This next sound metal through a bone, that's my favorite." Barry X said to Kara as he prodded her neck with a knife.

"You should probably close your eyes. This will all be over in a minute." he said as he tried to cut down on her, but for some reason, he couldn't.

"What are you waiting for? Do it." Oliver X said.

"I'm trying. I'm trying but." Barry X said before he noticed something on Kara's neck. Or rather, someone.

"Mitts off, Mengele." the Atom said as held up the knife before flying and growing and punching and blasting Barry X before also blasting Oliver X before he could react.

"Ray?" Kara asked as The Atom ripped the straps off her.

"Hi, how are you? Oh, I got your S.O.S. How was the wedding?" Atom asked to the exasperated looks of all the woman.

* * *

"All right, don't worry. The rest of the Legends are here and we're busting everybody out." Atom said as he and Felicity helped Kara walk with Iris.

"Wait, we need someone to lock the time vault." Felicity realized.

"I got it. I need to grab something that could help us out from Cisco's workshop anyways. You guys get Kara out of here." Iris said.

"Be careful." Felicity said and Iris nodded as she walked away.

"Okay. Look, I know I'm late to the party, but why have Nazi doppelgangers taken over S.T.A.R. Labs?" Atom asked.

"They're from Earth-X. They hate everybody. They want to steal Kara's heart, and they have this giant robot." Felicity said.

"Oh, I've actually fought one of those before. Little known fact the suit doesn't just shrink." Atom said casually as Nazis approached them.

"Ray!" Felicity said as Atom turned around and held out his hand, which increased in size until it smacked them out.

"It embiggens." he said.

* * *

"Attention all prisoners: Great news. The cavalry has arrived." Nate's voice said over the PA system to everyone trapped in the Pipeline.

"About time." Rene said.

"I knew I could count on you, Pretty. Did you bring beers?" Mick asked excitedly.

"Better yet, an army." Rene said as the doors opened to reveal Steel.

"Who needs an army when you got Legends?" Steel said with a grin.

* * *

"So this is Earth-1? Cute." Leo said as they all walked out of the breach into Star Labs.

"We need to find Kara." Flash said.

"Then we need to split up." Green Arrow said.

* * *

"I got Supergirl." Atom said over the comms.

"I got Group B." Steel said as everyone else got their weapons back.

"You're late." Mick said to the others.

"Ah, don't mind him. He's just pissy 'cause he came out of a steel box." Thea said.

"Actually he's always like this." Vixen said as glass shattered and they saw Metallo approach them.

"What the hell?" Zari asked.

* * *

"How much further, Ray?" Felicity asked as they walked through the building.

"Waverider's on the roof." Atom said.

"How do you two know each other again?" Kara asked.

"We used to date." they said at the same time.

"That's awkward." Kara said.

"Careful." Atom said.

"Yeah, Ray got a life of excitement on a time traveling spaceship and I got well, not much since Oliver and Laurel started dating, but still plenty of excitement on Team Arrow." Felicity said as suddenly an arrow shorted out Ray's suit.

"Step away from her." Oliver X said.

"There's no way. My grandparents didn't survive the Holocaust so the world could be ruled by Nazis so if you want Kara, you got to go through me. And even if you do, you're not gonna win. 'Cause we will not back down. We will keep fighting. So get the hell off our earth while you still can." Felicity said as she stood in front of Kara protectively.

"Hm. As final words go, those weren't bad." Oliver X said as he raised his bow at them.

"Lower your weapon," Green Arrow shouted and he turned to see Green Arrow holding Kara X at arrow point, " Or I'll kill her."

* * *

Metallo continued to shoot them as Vixen slide to safety from a blast.

"This guy's like the Terminator." Thea said, causing Cisco to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?' Thea asked.

"I just love a good pop culture reference in a moment of crisis. Also, that!" Cisco said, pointing out Flash, Firestorm, the Ray and Black Canary entering the room. Cisco nodded at Caitlin, who nodded back and changing into Killer Frost.

"Let's kick some ass!" Cisco shouted as they all moved out with Firestorm throwing fire, the Ray firing light, the Flash, running around and throwing lightning bolts, Mick, firing his heat gun, Black Canary with her sonic scream, Thea shooting arrows, Steel firing from a pulse rifle, Zari and Vixen using their totems, Killer Frost firing ice and Cisco shooting vibes at Metallo quickly reduced him to a bunch of spare parts.

* * *

"Her neck doesn't seem invulnerable so I will say again. Lower your weapon." Green Arrow snarled at his doppelganger.

"Don't listen to him. Just shoot her." Kara X said.

"No! No. I can save your wife's life." Green Arrow said.

"There's only one way to save me." Kara X said.

"We have friends at S.T.A.R. Labs. There are ways to do this - without hurting Kara." Green Arrow insisted.

"He's lying. Do it for the Fatherland, just kill her!" Kara X said.

Before anyone else could make a move, there was a flash of red lightning and both Earth X Kara and Oliver were gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Firestorm flew through the halls of the Waverider as it departed from STAR labs and separated in the medical bay with Stein on a bed and Jax standing next to him.

"Gideon, fix him!" Jax shouted as Caitlin ran in.

"His pressure's dropping. We have to stanch the bleeding." Caitlin said.

"Right away, Dr. Snow." Gideon said as she began getting to work as Mick and Nate joined them.

"Jax, relax. Professor's going to be fine. He's a tough bastard." Mick reminded Jax, trying to calm him down.

Jax nodded as he began to walk away, only to start coughing up blood and collapse, but Nate caught him.

"Jackson's hit." Nate shouted as he helped Jax onto the other cot and began searching, but couldn't find a scratch on him.

"I can't find an entry wound." Nate said as Caitlin ran over.

"Look at their vitals. It must be because of their connection." Caitlin said as she looked at the monitors.

"What the hell does that mean?" Mick asked.

"Even though Jax isn't injured, their life functions must still be linked somehow." Caitlin explained.

"Well, how do we unlink them?" Nate asked.

"We can't. Their connection's the only thing keeping the professor alive." Caitlin said.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Barry asked Iris as they hugged.

"I can't even begin to answer that right now. We should be on our honeymoon." Iris said.

"We should be on a beach, drinking mai tais out of coconut." Barry said and Iris chuckled.

"Instead we're on this spaceship, looking for our friends' evil doppelgangers." Iris said.

"We should have just eloped." Barry said and Iris chuckled again.

"Yeah, but on my way out of Star labs, I grabbed something that might help us deal with evil you without killing him." Iris said.

"What?" Barry asked as Iris went down to the cargo bay and when she came back, she was carrying a very familiar looking item.

"The Speed Force Bazooka." Barry said with a grin.

"I think it's time the speed force prison is used for what it was meant for again." Iris said with a grin.

"Agreed. It's just a good thing that Savitar was erased, otherwise we'd be trading one evil speedster for another." Barry said.

* * *

"So much for a simple weekend in Central city." Laurel said to Oliver as they watched Alex and Kara reunite.

"Yeah, I honestly thought we'd be back in Star City by now, telling everyone that we're engaged." Oliver said.

"Speaking of which, Oliver, after we finish these Nazis, when we get home, let's just elope, not give anyone a chance to ruin it." Laurel said and Oliver chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan. Though you should probably tell Sara, or else she will kill us if her sister gets married without her being there." Oliver said and Laurel laughed.

"Don't worry, I will." Laurel said.

* * *

Mick was currently drinking in the galley when someone pulled a beer out of his hand.

"Hey there, friend. No need to numb your feelings with alcohol." Leo said as he sat down next to him.

"The ghost is back." Mick groaned as he smacked his head.

"No, not a ghost. I'm Leo. Leo Snart from Earth-X. It's okay, buddy. I know you're hurting over Firestorm." Leo said as he placed a hand on Mick, who swatted it away, shocked at the differences between his Snart and this knockoff.

"Get your hand off me." Mick grunted.

"What is wrong, partner? Talk to me." Leo said.

"You're not my partner. You're a gangbanger." Mick said.

"I think you mean "doppelganger." And there was one of you on my earth, too. Rest his soul." Leo said.

"Wait. I'm dead on Planet Nazi? Let me guess. In a fire?" Mick said.

"You just kept going back into that burning police station until the last officer had been rescued." Leo said.

"I died trying to save pigs? I'm gonna be sick." Mick said in disgust at his Earth X self's actions.

* * *

"How you feeling, Jax?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me. How's Grey?" Jax asked.

"I have him sedated. Don't worry. Gideon and I are doing everything we can to fix him." Caitlin assured him.

"Okay. Good." Jax said as Caitlin walked outside and saw Ray.

"Still no improvement?" Ray asked and Caitlin shook her head.

"He's getting worse." Caitlin said.

"Marty or Jax?" Ray asked.

"Both." Caitlin said.

"I just can't believe there's nothing Gideon can do." Ray said.

"Medically speaking, Professor Stein shouldn't even be alive right now The only thing that kept him from dying is." Caitlin said.

"Jax. Bonding with him." Ray finished.

"Yeah. Jax is basically functioning as a human life-support machine, able to keep the professor alive but only for so long." Caitlin said.

"Does Jax know?" Ray asked and Caitlin shook her head.

"That he's gonna die too? I didn't know how to tell him." Caitlin said.

"It'll be okay. We got a whole mess of smart people on this ship. Somebody's gonna figure out something." Ray assured her, though Caitlin could tell that even he didn't believe that.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh, man, I have just died and went to geek heaven." Curtis said as he geeked out over the Waverider.

"Told you we picked the right guy." Zari said to Amaya.

"Uh, picked the right guy to do what?" Curtis asked, confused as he was led into the lab.

"Hunt Nazis. Meet out resident Earth-X expert, The Ray." Amaya said.

"Well, uh, you can use my real name Ray Terrill." Ray said as he shook Curtis's hand.

"Your secret identity is your first name with the word "the" in front of it?" Curtis asked.

"Yeah. Why? What's your secret identity?" Ray asked.

"Mr. Terrific." Curtis said.

"Really? That's a little boast-y, don't you think?" Ray asked.

"Nah, it's just one of my favorite wrestlers." Curtis said.

"Still that's you should change your name." Ray said before Zari interrupted.

"Can we talk about these Nazis? They vanished." Zari said.

"Owing to the fact that they have their own Waverider." Amaya said.

"A Nazi Waverider?" Curtis asked.

"Yeah, we had been tracking them using the radiation signature given off by Overgirl because of her." Zari said.

"Extreme exposure to the solar radiation. Are these readings right?" Curtis asked as he looked at the monitors.

"Yeah, of course they're right. Why?" Zari asked.

"Well because the trace radiation readings on here are slowly approaching the Chandrasekhar Limit." Curtis said.

"Which means?" Amaya asked.

"Overgirl isn't just dying." Zari said.

"Yeah, if she doesn't get Supergirl's heart, she'll create a supernova that will destroy the entire Midwest." Curtis said.

* * *

"Jef Jefferson? Jefferson. I need I need to tell you something." Stein said to Jax, who rushed over to his side as Stein coughed.

"Well, talk fast. Because unless you're sedated, Gideon can't do her thing, patch you back up." Jax said.

"Can't you see that I'm dying?" Stein asked.

"What what are you talking about, man?" Jax asked, refusing to accept what Stein was telling him.

"I'm old, Jefferson. And even if I hadn't been shot, no one lives forever." Stein said.

"Grey, I don't even want to hear you talking like that, man." Jax insisted.

"As long as we're connected, I'm nothing more than an anchor around your neck. Which is why you must help me." Stein said.

"I don't understand." Jax said, confused as Stein point to the drug Cisco had made them.

"Not Cisco's drug." Jax said immediately.

"Gideon resynthesized the liquid. She assures me it will free you from my body's biology." Stein said.

"And it will free you of mine. I'm the only thing that's keeping you alive, man. You're asking me to kill you, Grey." Jax stammered.

"I'm asking you to let me die so that you may live. Especially after some modifications I asked Raymond to make." Stein said.

"Please hand me the vial." Stein said.

"No." Jax refused.

"I know I know you think you're strong enough for both of us. But unless I do this, we'll both die." Stein said.

"Then we'll both die. I don't." Jax said, but Stein interrupted him.

"No. You have your whole life ahead of you." Stein insisted.

"Grey." Jax begged.

"But now it's time for you to let me go." Stein said.

"No, I'm not ready for you to go." Jax said, tears coming to his eyes.

"I'm not either. But when you think about it, compared to the Cosmos, one's life is but a blink of an eye." Stein said and Jax couldn't help a small, yet sad laugh at that.

"Really? You're gonna lecture me about astrophysics right now? Grey, please don't do this to me. I can't do this." Jax begged him.

"You once told me that I was like your father and I said you were my son. How could a father do anything less?" Stein asked.

"Grey." Jax cried.

"Please. Please." Stein said and Jax reluctantly finally did as he asked and handed him the vial.

"Thank you, Jefferson." Stein said as he drank the vial, and suddenly, there was a huge flash of fire that traveled from Stein's body into Jax's and Jax could feel himself becoming different.

"What was that?" Jax asked.

"I asked Raymond to modify the drug Cisco created with his nanite technology to alter the drug to successfully transfer the entire stabilized matrix into your body. To make sure that you always have a bit of me with you, wherever, when ever you go." Stein said and Jax had tears in his eyes.

"Grey." Jax cried as Stein grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me, please. I'd prefer not to be alone." Stein said and Jax nodded, since he didn't plan on going anywhere.

"Yeah." Jax assured him as he took Stein's hand in his own.

"Please tell Clarissa and Lily that I love them." Stein said.

"I promise." Jax said as they both cried.

"Thank you, Jefferson for the adventure of a lifetime. I hope your life is long and full of love. Just as mine has been." Stein said as he closed his eyes for the last time and his heart stopped.

"Grey. Grey. No." Jax said, crying into his partner's chest, since now, he felt like he'd lost 2 fathers.

* * *

 **Sorry for those of you who were hoping that Stein would live, but honestly, that was a such an emotional and defining moment in the crossover that I felt I couldn't remove it. I did however, change what happened to Firestorm, since he was one of my favorite characters in Legends and I thought it might be appropriate, since Jax said at the funeral that Stein was still a part of him and now, in a way, he really will be.**

 **Next up, the final battle.**


	18. Chapter 18

Sara entered the medbay to see Jax crying over Stein's body.

"Jax?" Sara asked, knowing what had happened.

"He did it for me." Jax said, tears in his eyes as he left, since he now had the difficult task of telling Stein's family as Sara looked down at her former teammate sadly as she kissed his forehead.

* * *

Both the Legends and Team Flash, especially Cisco and Caitlin, who'd been the closest with Stein, were greatly saddened by his death, but as Sara exited the medbay, she found her sister waiting for her.

"Sara, are you ok?" Laurel asked.

"I'll cry at the funeral." Sara said as she tried to walk away, but Laurel stopped her.

"Sara." Laurel said.

"I'm fine." Sara said.

"We need to gather everyone. Overgirl's gonna go nuclear, and the Earth-Xers are gonna use their Waverider to threaten Central City and leverage us into surrendering Kara." Laurel said.

"How do you know that?" Sara asked as Oliver joined them.

"Because it's exactly what I would do." Oliver said.

* * *

"Nice outfit." Amaya said to Zari, who grinned as she looked down at the suit she was wearing.

"Yeah, I didn't want to feel left out." Zari said as they joined everyone else on the bridge.

"Where are we with locating the other Waverider?" Green Arrow asked.

"We got a pretty good idea. I mean, we've all heard of the Chandrasekhar Limit, I assume?" Mr. Terrific said.

"The data indicates it's still in the vicinity of Central City." Zari said.

"Which also indicates that Overgirl isn't long for this world." the Ray said.

"Which means that this world isn't long for this world." Mr. Terrific said.

"Failure's not an option. Losing is not an option. We are gonna win. And we are gonna show these people that this earth - belongs to us." Green Arrow said.

"Great speech." Killer Frost said.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Queen, but we're being hailed by a fellow Timeship." Gideon said.

"Put it on." Green Arrow said as Gideon showed a hologram of Oliver X.

"What do you want?" White Canary asked.

"To offer a truce." Oliver X said.

"In exchange for what?" Alex asked.

"We will return to our earth peacefully if you meet my one demand. Supergirl comes with us." Oliver X said.

"Here's another difference between you and me. I don't abandon my friends." Green Arrow said as he shut off the transmission.

"Got room for one more?" a familiar voice asked and they all turned to see Firestorm entering the bridge.

"But how? The drug I gave you should've neutralized the matrix, not stabilized into you." Vibe asked.

"That would be thanks to me. Using my nanites, I modified your drug to transfer the matrix into Jax." the Atom said.

"Good, we'll still pretty much be at full strength then." White Canary said as Firestorm joined Steel, Atom, Vibe, Killer Frost, Black Canary, Speedy, Wilddog, Mr. Terrific, Zari, Vixen, Heat wave, Flash, the Ray, Citizen Cold, Overwatch, Iris, Harry, Supergirl and Alex.

"All right. Everybody ready to go?" White Canary asked.

"Never been more." Steel said.

"We can't bring Marty back, but we can protect the city he loved, and the family he left behind." Atom said and Firestorm looked down in remembrance of his fallen other half.

"For the Professor." White Canary said and they all nodded.

"Let's go kick some ass." Green Arrow said.

* * *

The Nazi Waverider flew throughout Central city, blasting everyone in sight as Black Arrow led the troops throughout the city until they met the heroes.

Alex, Mr. Terrific, Vixen, Wilddog, White Canary, Flash, Steel, Green Arrow, Atom, Heat Wave, Citizen Cold, Zari and Black Canary approached them.

"Kill them all." Black Arrow ordered as Steel steeled up and Killer Frost appeared over the heroes on her ice slide as Supergirl, the Ray and Firestorm joined them in the sky as the final battle began.

Green Arrow took on Black Arrow and Flash raced after Dark Flash throughout the city as everyone else took out Nazis.

Heat Wave was torching Nazis when he was approached by Citizen Cold.

"Excuse me. You can't just go around roasting people." Citizen Cold said.

"Why not?" Heat Wave asked.

"You ever heard of due process? Rule of law?" Cold asked.

"No." Heat Wave grunted as he walked away.

"Could use a little help here." White Canary said as the Wellenreiter shot them from above.

"I got you covered." Felicity said from the lab on the Waverider as they drew the Nazi version's fire.

* * *

"Whoa! This is just like Star Raiders on Atari except it's real." Vibe laughed excitedly, since he was literally living his childhood dream of being a real Han Solo.

"Cut the chatter, Red 2. Fly the ship." Harry said.

"Launching torpedo one." Vibe said.

"You don't have to say it out loud." Harry said.

"Have you met me, of course I do." Vibe responded as their missile did nothing.

"Okay, guys, is it just me or is this not working?" Iris asked.

"It's not working." they both said.

"You need to take down their shields." Felicity said.

"Open fire!" one of the troops said as Wilddog grabbed a kid and got him out of harm's way.

"Guys, this isn't working. I think we need a bigger gun." Felicity said.

"Way ahead of you." Supergirl said as she flew up to the ship.

* * *

"General. We've got inbound." one of the troopers on the ship said to Overgirl.

"Then fire countermeasures." she said.

"We can't. It's hovering directly off our bow." the troop said as Overgirl looked to see Supergirl floating in front of her.

"General, would you care to step outside?" Supergirl asked.

Overgirl activated her mask and shattered one of the glass windows as she flew out to meet her heroic doppelganger.

* * *

"Waiting for some good news here." Vibe said as the 2 ships continued chasing each other.

"I don't have any for you, man. The only way to take out their shields is to get someone onboard that ship." Felicity said.

"We're on our way." Killer Frost said as she, Vixen and Zari rode her ice slide up to the ship and quickly took the bridge.

"We're on the bridge, Felicity." Zari said.

"And we don't know what we're looking for." Vixen said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm working on it." Felicity said as she sent Iris the information she'd hacked from the Nazi ship.

"Felicity's got it. I'm sending you the source code for their deflector shields." Iris said.

"Yeah, got it. Manual override protocol." Zari said.

"If I am reading this correctly, all you need to do now is." Iris said.

"Hit the big, blinking red button." Killer Frost said as she went do that.

"It's always a big red button isn't it?" Vibe muttered.

"Got it. Shields are down." Zari said as the ship's shield powered down.

"Harry, you think you can handle this bad boy?" Vibe asked as he got up and put on his goggles.

"Walk in the park, Kazansky." Harry assured him.

"Where are you going?" Iris asked.

"Getting our friends off that ship. Count of ten, hit them with everything we got." Vibe said to Harry.

"You got it." Harry said as Vibe opened a breach and jumped through.

"Come on, Ramon." Harry said as he fired all the ships missiles at the Nazi craft.

For a second, nothing happened except the other time ship exploding before a breach opened and Vibe and the girls came out of it.

"Nailed it!" Vibe shouted.

* * *

Flash and Dark Flash were chasing each other around Central City and Flash felt like he was fighting Reverse Flash and Savitar mixed together until he finally got Dark Flash where he wanted him to be. Infantino Street.

"Time to end this." Flash said they came to a stop.

"You really think you can kill me?" Dark Flash asked.

"No, because death would be too kind." Flash said as the miniaturized Speed Force Bazooka returned to full size in his hands.

"What's that supposed to do?" Dark Flash asked.

"Why don't I show you." Flash said as they resumed running until he got a clean shot and took it.

The bazooka worked perfectly as it Dark Flash.

"What are you doing?" Dark Flash demanded.

"Sending you into the Speed Force prison where you'll be forced to live an eternal hell." Flash said as Dark Flash's suit was torn apart until the bazooka shut down and Dark Flash was gone, forever imprisoned in the Speed Force.

"The Speed force wanted me in it and now it has me back." Flash said as he ran back towards the main fight.

* * *

"I'm detecting dangerously high radiation levels." Gideon said.

"Disembodied computer voice lady's right. Supergirl-X is about to go supernova." Cisco said.

"Supergirl, your doppelganger's about to have a meltdown." Harry said as Supergirl watched her evil self clutch her head and scream in pain as her whole body began to glow.

"What do I do? You need to fly her up. Up. And away. Now." Harry said and Supergirl nodded as she grabbed her doppelganger and flew her into space as there was an explosion.

"No!" Black Arrow yelled in grief as he watched his wife his explode and he turned off his mask before turning back to Green Arrow.

"I'm gonna kill you." he said, only to have Green Arrow do exactly that to him as he fired an arrow into his evil self's chest.

* * *

Supergirl fell back to earth unconscious, only to be caught by Steel, creating a decent sized crater in the ground.

"Wha what? How did you?" Supergirl asked as Steel unsteeled.

"I figured it'd take the man of steel to catch the girl of steel. That and, you know, a tremendous amount of help." Steel said as they all looked around at the now won battle.


	19. Chapter 19

After saying goodbye to their friends from Earth X, minus Leo, who'd decided to stay and had joined the Legends, now was the time for Stein's funeral.

Both the Legends and Team Flash were in attendance, as were Clarissa, Lily, Ronnie and Ronnie's father, as well as some of Martin's old colleagues as Jax stepped forward to deliver the eulogy.

"Uh, Clarissa asked me to say a few words. But, as you all know, it was Grey Martin who was the wordy one. But I got used to hearing his voice inside my head. And, uh, even now I can still hear him. 'Cause even though he's gone, he's still a part of me. He's still a part of all of us. He was the best man right until the end. The best teacher," Ray and Sara both looked down, "Friend," Cisco, Caitlin, Iris and Barry looked down, "Husband." Clarissa cried, "Father." Jax said as he looked at Lily and knew that he couldn't go on as he walked over to Clarissa and Lily.

"Clarissa I'm so, so sorry. I-I couldn't save him. I All he wanted was to come home. To you, and you and Ronnie. To his family." Jax said tearfully.

"Oh, Jefferson. - You were his family, too." Clarissa reminded him through her tears.

"- I just I don't know how to do any of this without him." Jax said.

"Then, don't. You said it yourself. He's still part of you." Lily reminded him as the 3 cried at the loss of their family member.

Clarissa grabbed the shovel and placed a patch of dirt over the casket and said "Good-bye, my love."

Lily took the shovel next and said "Thank you for changing history to make me dad."

Sara went next and said "Thank you for believing in me."

Ray took the shovel from her and said "Thank you for even after all this time, still being a teacher to me."

"Tell Ronnie I miss him." Caitlin said as she went next.

"Thank you for helping realize that potential of what I can do." Cisco said as he went after Caitlin.

"Thank you for bringing me home to her." Barry said, looking at Iris, before finally handing the shovel to Jax.

"Thank you, for showing me who I really am, and for showing me what it's like to have a father." Jax said tearfully as he piled 2 shovels full of dirt onto the casket.

* * *

After Kara and Alex departed for their own Earth, Laurel pulled her sister aside.

"You're staying a little while longer right? She asked.

"Of course, since you and Oliver told me you plan to elope once you get back to Star City, Ray and I decided we'd stay here with the jump ship until after the reception and then rejoin the rest of the team, since I don't think that we're quite ready for any new missions just yet." Sara said and Laurel nodded as she hugged her sister.

"Dad's gonna be excited to see you again." Laurel said.

"Yeah, I kind of have a hard time distinguishing him with that Nazi bastard version we saw on Earth X." Sara said.

"Let's try to forget about it and hopefully, the Freedom Fighters can win their war since we got rid of the leaders of the New Reich for them." Laurel said and Sara nodded.

"I'm headed to Star City with Felicity, Thea and the others. See you there." Sara said as she walked away as Oliver, Barry and Iris approached them.

"So, should we expect an invite to WestAllen wedding 2.0?" Laurel asked and Barry chuckled.

"No, we decided to take a leaf from your book and just elope." Barry said.

"Speaking of which, Laurel, I think you've gone long enough without wearing this." Oliver said as he pulled out the ring and placed it on her hand.

"Thank you, so you really not going to have a wedding now - after all that?" Laurel asked.

"Well I mean we've already had the ceremony. So all we need to do now is exchange vows and rings." Iris said.

"Hey, can't a mayor marry people?" Barry asked Oliver.

"Very flattered, but I think that we would have to be within the limits of Star City for it to be official." Oliver said.

"And we definitely want it to be official." Iris said.

"Well, if you want it to be personal, I think we know a guy who's ordained." Laurel said and Oliver nodded with a smile as they told them who and Barry sped off and returned a minute later with John Diggle, who immediately threw up.

"You okay?" Oliver asked his best friend.

"Yeah, just, give me a little warning next time." John said.

"Sorry." Barry apologized.

"What's up?" John asked.

"You got ordained to marry your brother and Carly, right?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah." John said.

"We were hoping that you could give us the same treatment." Barry said.

"Wow, really? I'm honored." John said.

"- Yeah?" Barry asked.

"- I am." John said.

"And Laurel and I were hoping that you'd be willing to do the same for us after we get back to Star City." Oliver said and John grinned.

"Oliver, considering how I've had to put up with the tension between you 2 for 6 years now, I think it's only right I marry you guys. But anyways, I guess that makes you the best man and you the maid-of-honor." John said to Oliver and Laurel, who nodded.

""Honored" is correct." Laurel said.

"All right. Let's get into position." John said as Barry and Oliver stood to his left and Iris and Laurel stood to his right.

"Did you guys write vows or you just want the boilerplate?" John asked.

"Oh, uh Yes, I um wrote mine." Iris said as she pulled out a piece of paper.

"Um, I tried to write mine. Um, but then I realized that I didn't need to. Um My entire life has been marked by two things. The first one is change. From when I was a kid to when I was an adult, things were always changing. But no matter how different things became or what new challenges I had to face, I always had the other thing that my life was marked by. And that's you. You've always been there. As a friend, as a partner, as the love of my life. You're my home, Iris. And that's one thing that will never change." Barry said and Iris had tears in her eyes.

"That was really nice," Iris said as she then began her vows, "Um, when I was nine years old I wanted to be a ballerina. Remember? Even though I was not a very good dancer. And the day of the recital I froze. I couldn't move, and I wanted to die. And then I looked in the audience and I saw you. And you got up and you climbed onto stage and you did that whole routine with me. And we killed it. I mean," they all chuckled after hearing that, Barry and Iris especially at that memory, "We brought the house down. And from that moment, I knew that With you by my side, anything was possible. The Flash may be the city's hero, but you, Barry Allen, you're my hero. And I am happy excited and honored to be your wife." Iris said tearfully.

"Wonderful. Well then, I pronounce you both, Bartholomew Henry Allen and Iris Anne West, husband and wife. Please kiss your bride." John said with a grin as Barry and Iris shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Congrats guys." Oliver said after they broke apart and he clapped Barry on the shoulder.

"Are you guys sure you don't just want to get married here now?" Iris asked.

"Tempting, but our sisters and my dad would kill us if we did. Besides, unlike you guys, we haven't even had a ceremony yet and I want to give actual vows." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"Besides, we should get married at home and Star City is our home. It's where we met, where we fell in love and where everyone else we love is." Oliver said.

"Then we should probably get back so I can marry you guys to." John said and Oliver and Laurel nodded eagerly as they said goodbye to the Allens and headed for their cab home.


	20. Chapter 20

"So, you guys are getting married, not in a church or a courthouse, but in your secret underground bunker?" Thea asked Oliver and Laurel after they'd told the others about their plan.

"Pretty much. John has already agreed to perform the ceremony and Sara is going to be standing for me." Laurel said.

"Well who's going to be standing for you?" Thea asked Oliver.

"I called in an old friend to do that, since John is serving as the minister." Oliver said as the elevator opened and Sara immediately jumped into a fighting stance at the sight of Slade Wilson entering the bunker.

"How the hell did you get off Lian Yu?" Sara asked.

"You didn't tell her kid?" Slade asked Oliver.

"To be fair Slade, you were never around when she was, given that you've been off searching for your son, so it never came up." Oliver said.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Sara, it's okay, he saved all of our lives from Chase last year. And honestly, while I can't say I trust him, Oliver does and that's enough for the rest of us." Laurel said.

"How can you even look at the man who drove a sword through your mother's heart, tortured you on the freighter, inadvertently set the events that led to my death in motion, stole your company and nearly destroyed the city you vowed to save?" Sara asked.

"I asked him the same question after I came out of my coma, since if Slade hadn't told me about Merlyn the way he had, I might not have gone with him and in turn, killed Sara." Thea said.

"Because if it weren't for him, none of us would be standing here right now. He helped me save everyone back on Lian Yu and you didn't know him like I did Sara. You only saw Slade after the Mirakuru, you never knew him before it like I did and that is the man who is standing here right now." Oliver said.

"You honestly expect me to believe that the mirakuru is gone and you're not crazy? I heard you still tried to kill Oliver and Thea nearly a year after you'd been cured." Sara said.

"I was still coming off that high and to be fair, if I was still the man I was the last time you saw me, you'd all be dead." Slade pointed out.

"Sara, I know you don't trust Slade and you have no reason to, but I do. He actually turned on his own son to save my life a few months ago." Oliver said.

"Well, I guess the fact that you haven't tried to kill us yet is something." Sara said.

"Okay, so now that we're all good, let's get married." Laurel said impatiently.

"We can't get married yet. We're still missing someone." Oliver said as the doors opened again and Quentin entered the bunker with William.

"So, you and Laurel are getting married down here." William asked.

"I know it's a little unconventional, but considering what happened at the wedding we were at in Central City, we decided that this was the best possible location to get married, since most people don't know it exists." Oliver said.

"Wait, what happened in Central City?" William asked and Oliver silently cursed his slip up.

"Oh, just a typical weekend for Team Arrow, fighting Nazis from another Earth." Laurel said.

"Wait, you guys got to fight Nazis and my dad sat that one out?" William asked skeptically as he looked at his father.

"I can't lie to you William, I was right out there with them." Oliver said.

"Wait, what? You told me you were done wearing that hood." William said, feeling betrayed as he walked away.

"Great, so in helping save the world, I end up having to reveal to my son I lied to him." Oliver said.

"Go talk to him, I'd much rather have it so that I'm not dealing with a father son issue after we get married." Laurel said and Oliver nodded at her gratefully as he walked after his son.

* * *

"William, stop and let me explain now." Oliver said to his son, who could tell by the tone of his voice that he was not asking.

"Dad, you promised me that you were done being the Green Arrow." William said.

"That was before I found out that John had been hurt by the same explosion that well, caused your mom to leave, and has been covering for it by taking a dangerous experimental drug. He was hurt badly and I couldn't ask him to keep destroying his body so I didn't have to be the Green Arrow anymore. I'm sorry I broke my promise and lied to you about it, but I couldn't let someone else hurt themselves to cover for me. And it's only temporary, once John has healed up, he's putting the hood back on." Oliver said.

"What if you don't make it back before that happens?" William asked and Oliver looked at him, with both concern and actually a little disappointment in his eyes.

"Using that card on me before worked, since you were right and I thought there would still be a Green Arrow to protect this city. But now, you still want me to leave this city defenseless just because you don't want to lose me. Do you really think your mom would want me to risk the safety of others, just for you? Because while I didn't know her well, I know that while she loved you, she also understood how important what I do is. That's why we thought it was best if I stayed out of your life." Oliver said.

"Well maybe it should've stayed that way." William said.

"Enough. I get that you're angry and I hate that I had to break my promise, but while I love you, I also can't deny that this city needs the Green Arrow and right now it has to be. And while I understand that you don't want to lose me, but now, it seems to be bordering on selfishness, since you seem to think that my being your father is more important than this city being the Green Arrow. While I'm not saying that being the Green Arrow is more important to me than you, I also can't keep changing things about me just to suit your needs." Oliver said.

"You think I'm being selfish? I lost my mom and you're already under investigation by the FBI. I don't want to be an orphan." William said.

"You won't be alone William. You have your aunt Thea, you have Laurel, your mom's parents, not to mention the rest of this team. And I've survived far worse than FBI investigation. Please buddy, I promise you, it's just until John is healed. Then I really will retire for good." Oliver said.

"Maybe you shouldn't." William said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"You're right, I was so caught up in losing you that I didn't realize that even if I did, I still wouldn't be alone. So maybe, assuming you don't get locked up, you should continue being the Green Arrow after Mr. Diggle heals up. And then maybe you could teach me." William said and Oliver chuckled.

"That's my boy. So, what do you say, you want to be a part of my wedding?" Oliver asked.

"Absolutely." William said.

"Great, because something tells me Laurel does not want to wait much longer. Good thing I keep a tux down here for in case I needed to make a quick change from Green Arrow to mayor attending a fundraiser last year." Oliver said as he noticed his fiance approached them and she was wearing her wedding dress.

"Okay then, let's not keep my new mom waiting." William said and Oliver smiled as he put his arm around William and they walked back over to the main room in the bunker.

* * *

 **I know some of you might think I was being unfair to William and that's partly due to my preference of Oliver being the Green Arrow as opposed to Dig, but to be honest, I think William was being a little selfish, since even though he'd lost his mom, he was basically asking his dad to abandon a part of who Oliver is, since the Green Arrow doesn't seem to just be a suit or an identity to Oliver, it's a part of who he is and his son just asked him to throw it away. I mean, at the time, I understood, but I'm hoping that William will grow to understand his father's vigilante career during the second half of season 6, since now he has Felicity as his stepmom and his Aunt Thea back in his life, so even if something happens to Oliver, it's not like he'll be alone.**


	21. Chapter 21

After Oliver and William returned to the others and got changed, Oliver and John were standing on the platform with Slade and William (who was acting as the ring bearer) standing on Oliver's left and Felicity standing by the computers and Thea, Curtis, Rene and Ray all sat in the main area.

"Are we ready?" Felicity called over to the changing area.

"Yep, start the music." Sara called and Felicity nodded as she pressed a button on the computers and the wedding march began to play through speakers as Felicity went to take her seat next to Thea as Sara, who was actually wearing the same bridesmaid dress she'd worn in the Dominator's fantasy last year, carrying a bouquet of flowers as she reached the platform.

Then Laurel approached them, wearing a bright white wedding dress in arms with his father.

After Oliver took Laurel's arm from her father, he went to take his seat as Felicity pulled out her remote and turned off the music as John began.

"We are gathered here today to witness the long awaited and in some people's opinion, overdue, nuptials of Oliver Jonas Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance. For those of you who do not know the history between these two souls, allow me to elaborate. These 2 are what some people might believe to be soulmates. They've known each other since they were kids, started out as friends and then had what I believe is the definition of a complicated romantic relationship," John said and Sara and Thea especially laughed, "and despite everything that came between you, hardships, losses, other people," Felicity looked slightly uncomfortable at that, "but eventually, they found their back together and here we are today. But now, I must ask, is there anyone here who sees a reason as to why these 2 should not be wed." John said.

When no one responded, John said "So, have you 2 written vows or should we just do the typical stuff."

"I tried to write my vows, but I realized that I just couldn't write down my thoughts and that I should take some advice I gave Barry and just speak from my heart, so that's what I'm going to do." Oliver said as he turned to his almost wife.

"Laurel, while I wasn't always the best at showing it, I think I've loved you since the day I met you. You already know that I kept a picture of you with me at all times during my five years away, but what you don't know is that you were the only thing that kept me moving at times, you are the reason I survived. Not because I had to come home to right my father's wrongs, despite what I told myself, I survived so I could come home to you. I never stopped loving you. The only reason I didn't pursue you sooner was because I was trying to honor your wishes. And also, I didn't feel like I deserved you. But for some reason, you decided to take me back and I could not be happier for that. You are the love of my life and I will not make the same mistake I did years ago. I promise that I will always love you and treat you like you are the most important thing in the world to me, because that is exactly what you are, my pretty bird. I can't say that I can't live my life without you because I have and I don't ever want to lose you again. You are the only person I love more than my son, and he loves you almost as I do. I promise to always be a loving and committed husband to you." Oliver said and Laurel smiled as she pulled out the paper she'd written her own vows on.

"Oliver, when it comes to you, I'm pretty sure I've felt every emotion there is. Happiness, sadness, anger, a whole lot of anger, grief, pain. But the one emotion I've always found myself coming back to one emotion in particular. Love. No matter how mad I got you, and trust me, I've been pretty mad at you before, I could never stop loving you. No matter what you did or how many times you did it, I could never stop loving you, no matter how hard I tried, and I tried pretty hard several times. And, I've been waiting for this day ever since we first fell in love and honestly, now that it's finally here, it was well worth the wait. I love you and I promise to always be a loving and committed wife to you." Laurel said.

"William, will you present the rings." John said and William nodded and handed them the rings and the 2 took the rings and placed the rings on each other's fingers.

"Oliver Jonas Queen, do you take Dinah Laurel to be your lawfully wedded wife?" John asked.

"I do." Oliver said.

"And do you, Dinah Laurel Lance, take Oliver Jonas Queen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" John asked.

"I do." Laurel said.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I hereby finally pronounce you husband and wife. Please, kiss your bride." John said as Oliver smiled as he kissed his new wife passionately.

"May finally introduce to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Queen." John said as the others clapped.

* * *

"So Thea, you really don't mind watching William while we're on our honeymoon in Corto Maltese?" Oliver asked, since Raisa was on vacation.

"Are you kidding, I can't wait to have my nephew for a month, which will also give me time to plan your wedding reception for when you get back." Thea said.

"Great, thanks Speedy." Oliver said as Laurel walked up to them and they hugged.

"So, welcome to the family officially Laurel. You keep my brother in line." Thea said.

"If I can't, you can." Laurel said as she hugged her sister-in-law.

"Okay, enough, you 2 will have plenty of time to gang up on me after we get back from our honeymoon." Oliver said with a smile to the 2 special girls in his life.

"So, how are things with you and William?" Laurel asked of her new stepson.

"Good, I think he might've actually accepted my life as the Green Arrow." Oliver said.

"Great." Thea said as Oliver's phone buzzed.

"That is our pilot at the airfield, we need to get going, we'll see you guys in a month." Oliver said as he and Laurel headed out for their honeymoon.


	22. Chapter 22

A month later was the reception, since while Oliver and Laurel were on their honeymoon, Thea, in addition to helping Quentin run City Hall and raising William, she'd also planned the entire reception from venue to catering the guest list.

"You did a really nice job putting all this together Speedy." Oliver said as he, Thea and William walked through the room.

"Aunt Thea said I could have some champagne." William said.

"Just a sip and only during the toast." Thea quickly added, but Oliver just smiled.

"Our parents used to let us do that weddings, it's fine." Oliver assured her.

"Yeah, and we turned out alright. I think that they would be pretty impressed with this party and the groom." Thea said.

"I think that they'd be more impressed with who the bride was, especially mom, considering Laurel was the only one of my girlfriends she approved of." Oliver said and Thea nodded.

"Speaking of Laurel, where is she?" Thea asked, since while she'd several people here, the one she had yet to see was the bride.

"I don't know, but she should be here by now." Oliver said.

"Relax Ollie, I mean you guys are already married, which by the way, I can't believe she still decided to marry you despite all the things you've done over the years." Thea said and Oliver chuckled.

"Neither can I." Oliver said as John approached them.

"Hey, you." John said as he handed Oliver a gift.

"Hey." Oliver said.

"Lyla apologizes for not being able to make it." John said.

"A.R.G.U.S. missions do not stop for weddings." Oliver said understandingly.

"Well, she was hoping that they would for this. Congrats, man." John said as he hugged him.

"So where is the bride?" John said.

"I don't know. She should be here by now." Oliver said.

"Did she say anything when you last saw her?" Thea asked.

"Just that her mom had a plan." Oliver said, right as he lost breath as his wife entered the room with her parents.

"Sorry I'm late, but my mom insisted we make an entrance, and I figured that since she's the only we didn't invite to the actual ceremony, the least I could do is humor her." Laurel said as she walked up to him.

"Don't worry, the sight before me is so worth the wait." Oliver said with a smile as they kissed.

"Oliver." Dinah said to her new son-in-law.

"Dinah, it's good to see you. Sorry we didn't invite you to the wedding, but we really didn't want to wait, considering how long this has probably been in the making." Oliver said.

"I understand and I say I am so happy for you both." Dinah said and Laurel smiled.

"We both are." Quentin said sincerely.

"I thought you said the day you let Laurel marry Oliver Queen was the day hell froze over." Sara said as she joined them.

"Well when I said that, Oliver was a punk who was only good for drinking and punching out paparazzi. Now, he's a responsible mayor and father. He's a man I'm proud to call Laurel's husband." Quentin said.

"And hell has frozen over." Sara said.

"Thea, you did a nice job planning this party." Laurel said to her sister-in-law.

"Well, I've honestly been planning this since I was 12." Thea said.

"Wow, you did not put that type of thought into planning when I was the one Oliver was going to marry." Felicity said as she joined them.

"Well to be fair, I've known Laurel longer than you and she was my favorite of Oliver's girlfriends." Thea defended herself.

"Relax, I was just joking." Felicity said and they all laughed as music played.

"I think that's your cue." Thea said to Oliver and Laurel.

Oliver just smiled as he held out his hand to Laurel, who took it and they began their first dance as husband and wife to the song radioactive.

* * *

"Hello my beloved." a familiar voice said to Sara and she turned to see Nyssa standing behind her.

"Nyssa. What are you doing here?" Sara asked.

"My husband and my friend were getting married, why would I not show up?" Nyssa asked her.

"That has got to be one of the strangest things you've ever said." Sara said.

"Yes, well, how are you? You look better than you did the last time I saw you." Nyssa said and Sara chuckled, since the last she'd seen her, it was when Sara was literally a soulless monster.

"Yeah, well, I'm good. Being a Legend, it suits me." Sara said.

"Really, so there's no chance I could convince you to stay with me?" Nyssa asked.

"I'm sorry Nyssa, but, my place is on the Waverider now your's is not." Sara said and Nyssa sighed sadly.

"Can at least have a dance for old times sake?" Nyssa asked as she held out her hand to Sara, who smiled and nodded as she took Nyssa's hand.

* * *

Quentin and Dinah were dancing as they watched both of their daughters dance.

"I haven't seen Laurel look that happy in years." Dinah said to Quentin, who nodded.

"Yeah, they've both come so far these past few years." Quentin said.

"So have you. You know, for the first time in years, I actually the see the man I married." Dinah said.

"You can thank Laurel and Oliver for that. They helped me out when I needed it." Quentin said as he noticed Oliver and Laurel standing alone and went to talk to them.

"Hey Mr. Mayor." Quentin said.

"Quentin, considering you're my father-in-law now, it's Oliver." Oliver told him.

Well, I got a, uh- I got a little something for you, Oliver." Quentin said as he showed them a box with a watch in it.

"Yeah. I know. It doesn't look like much- heh heh-but, uh My dad gave that to me on my wedding day." Quentin said.

"Quentin, I can't accept this." Oliver said.

"It's not like I got a son I can give it to, is it, since I was only blessed with daughters and besides, it's not right you don't have a parent here tonight." Quentin said and Laurel smiled at her dad.

"Well, thank you." Oliver said as he took the watch.

"Daddy, thank you so much for finally approving of Ollie and I, it really means a lot to me." Laurel said.

"Of course princess, you 2 deserve this happiness." Quentin said as he left.

"He's right, we do and now that I have you, William and Thea, I don't think I could feel more complete than I do right now." Oliver said as he kissed his wife.

"Let's get to it." Laurel said as they continued to enjoy the rest of their lives together.

* * *

 **And that was the final chapter of Crisis on Earth X Rewritten, I will try to have a new story up by tomorrow, hope you all enjoyed this story.**


End file.
